


Breathe

by orphan_account



Series: Breathe [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeonghan and Seungcheol's life with their kids and friends.





	1. Welcome home baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first fic ever and it may not be that great but there's just not enough of parents!jeongcheol and i just had to do something about it. 
> 
> This will be a chaptered fic with each chapter having a different story. (They may not be too long but it'll be so much fluff) 
> 
> Oh and mpreg is implied here so if that's not your cup of tea then :/
> 
> And just to be clear. Seungkwan is 4 years old. Hansol is two and Chan is their newborn. Seungcheol is a ceo (cause hot) and Jeonghan works freelance because he prefers to be home with the kids for now

It had been less than 36 hours since they had been blessed with another baby boy and seungcheol was already smitten. Jeonghan was sitting up on the hospital bed as he watched his husband take yet another picture of the sleeping baby, cooing at him softly. 

"Baby,that's the fiftieth picture you've taken of him. I'm starting to think you're obsessed" jeonghan teased lightly. 

Seungcheol only smiled as he moved to examine the picture, probably to send it to Joshua to show their other babies waiting at home. 

"I think i might be. He's just so perfect. He has your nose too. Adorable" 

Jeonghan could only laugh at his response but he didn't disagree at all. He was just as enamoured by the tiny baby as seungcheol was. He just hoped seungkwan and hansol would feel the same way as they did. Seungkwan had been very cooperative and understanding when hansol was born and now the two were the best of friends so jeonghan didnt worry too much about his reaction. It was hansol who he was really worried about. The two year old was so used to being babied by his fathers,always having their undivided attention as the youngest. He was a little too attached to seungcheol who endulged him too much no matter how many times jeonghan had warned him against it. There wasn't much that they could do now though, they would have to wait and see his reaction first before concluding anything. 

They were being discharged from the hospital today and jeonghan could not have been more excited to get home. He missed his boys too much. They hadn't brought them to the hospital because the two get sick too easily and they were not going to take that risk especially with a new baby in the house. 

A few hours later they had been given the permission to leave by the doctor and seungcheol was helping jeonghan shower before they were officially discharged. He had insisted that he could do fine on his own but his husband was too stubborn and chose to step in the shower with him while his mother watched over the baby outside. Seungcheol was taking his time washing jeonghan's hair, massaging his scalp and jeonghan couldn't recall why he had declined the help. After a thorough wash he was pulled back to his husband's chest, giggling when he felt him kissing his shoulders and neck as the hot water continued to run. 

"Thank you." Seungcheol said after a while surprising jeonghan who turned to look at him, confusion etched on his face. 

"For what?"

"For everything. For marrying me, for giving us our children. For loving me. I love you. So much" jeonghan couldn't believe what a sap seungcheol was being but he could only love him more for it. Chuckling he reached out to the older's face to wipe away the few tears that had fallen during confession.

"Are you crying? Oh my God seungcheol, you're so adorable." He teased as he wrapped his arms around his neck bringing him close. Seungcheol immediately resting his head on his shoulder, sighing as jeonghan ran a hand through his hair. 

"Shut up,I'm just happy." He said as he lightly pinched jeonghan's butt, making him yelp in surprise.

"I am too. I love you" 

*******

Jeonghan couldn't stop his hands from shaking as they pulled up at the house. He couldn't really tell if he was excited or nervous. He didn't have time to dwell on it though as he heard a loud cry of "papa" as soon as he stepped out of the car and it wasn't long before he had two excited toddlers in his arms. Both of them declaring how much they had missed him. Hansol made it a point to cling to him,pouting when he was told that jeonghan could not pick him up just yet. 

"Papa, where's the baby?" Seungkwan asked as he looked around, turning his head from side to side quickly. 

"How about we head inside while daddy brings him inside. Then you both can get a turn to hold him!" Jeonghan told him excitedly, holding hansol's hand as he began to lead them inside, smiling at seungcheol who was so obviously struggling with the car seat.

"They didn't even say hello to me though!" Seungcheol said with a pout that mirrored hansol's. 

"We saw you just this morning though daddy! Hurry up i wanna see my baby" Seungkwan had replied as he followed jeonghan inside leaving seungcheol to pout in silence as he followed after his family.

They found Joshua in the kitchen preparing dinner but he had been all too eager to drop everything and hug jeonghan tightly, congratulating him and asking to see the baby again. He had already visited at the hospital but he just couldn't get enough of babies. They were soon pulled out of the moment when they heard seungkwan. Joshua had quickly excused himself though, wanting to give the family some privacy to bond despite jeonghan's insistence for him to stay for dinner. He could only thank him properly before he was leaving with a promise to visit again very soon and Jeonghan was easily distracted by Seungkwan's voice. 

"Welcome home baby! Im your biggest brother!" 

Seungcheol patted his head with a fond smile as he moved towards jeonghan who was now seated on the couch, hansol sitting as close to him as he could without being in his lap. He hadn't said anything about the baby yet and had continued to cling to jeonghan which made him slightly worried.

"Do you want to see your baby brother too Hansollie?" Jeonghan asked, stroking the little boys cheeks. Giving him a kiss on the cheek when he slowly nodded his head with a small smile directed towards jeonghan. He was wearing his bear pyjamas and he looked absolutely adorable smiling like that and jeonghan had to refrain himself from coddling him. 

Seungkwan was practically vibrating with excitement as seungcheol handed the baby to jeonghan carefully. He was wrapped up in a soft baby blue blanket that made him look even smaller than he was and jeonghan was completely smitten and he could tell his children were the same way. Seungcheol kneeled down infront of him to ask the kids how theh felt. 

"Pretty" was the reply they got from hansol as he reached out to carefully touch the baby over the blanket. He was such a sweet and gentle child and jeonghan could not be prouder. 

Seungkwan however was much bolder with his affection, easily stroking the baby's cheeks and kissing the top of his cap covered head.

"I love him! He's so tiny daddy! Look at his hands! So soft!" 

Seungcheol laughed as he pushed the boy's hair back, agreeing with him completely. 

"Papa, what's baby's name?" Hansol asked after a few moments of silent observation 

"Choi Chan"

Seungkwan gasped immediately and his eyes shone with excitement. 

"That's the name Sollie and I picked! That's his name? I love it!" Jeonghan loved this kid and his enthusiasm so much. 

Seungcheol got up then to sit next to him, pulling Hansol on his lap in the process. The toddler immediately snuggling into him and jeonghan cooed at the both of them.

"I like the baby daddy! I'll take care of him and love him" Hansol declared. He couldn't properly pronounce all the words yet but his parents understood him completely. 

Jeonghan teared up a little at the though of his babies growing up so quickly but he was also so happy to have his family and he would make sure to love and cherish them.


	2. Eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol and Jeonghan deal with some problems and try ro make time for eachother

Chan was officially 3 months old now and Jeonghan and Seungcheol had not had it easy these past few months. He had only gotten cuter as the time passed and brought so much joy to the family but it hadn't been smooth sailing.

The baby would only fall asleep in his parents arms and feeding him for the first month had been really tough as well. It had frustrated Jeonghan to no end and had lead to him crying about it to Seungcheol so many times. His husband had been nothing but cooperative and always tried to help him feed Chan, would often look after Seungkwan and Hansol too when Jeonghan was busy with the baby. Jeonghan was so grateful but he was also very very tired and nothing was enough to placate him. He figured that he wouldn't get a proper rest till Chan had gotten used to sleeping in his crib and would finally feed from him properly. 

It was harder for him this time around since he had two other kids to care for and Seungcheol could only take off from for only so many days, even if it was his own company. He couldn't help but feel guilty giving most of his attention to Chan. Seungkwan would go to school in the mornings and Hansol would be alone. He had grown used to playing alone when he realised Jeonghan was busy and that eventually lead to him spending less time with his papa and that would upset Jeonghan a little too. Especially when he saw the kids playing with Seungcheol after he returned from work. He wouldn't be able to join them then either as he was too tired to engage with them properly. 

To top it all off he hadn't been intimate with his husband in so long and his insecurity began to nag at him. What if Seungcheol no longer found him attractive? What if he was upset with how Jeonghan was handling things? He knew that Seungcheol would never think such things of him but he couldn't stop himself from overthinking.

It all spilled over one day eventually when all the kids were in bed. Seungcheol had gotten home late from work that day but Jeonghan had assumed that they would be able to have some time to themselves. He had truly missed being with him so much and now that the kids had all miraculously fallen asleep he had thought they'd be able to catch up on lost time. Things didn't seem to go his way though.

Seungcheol had immediately gone to shower after greeting Jeonghan and asking about the kids. The blonde had sat on the bed waiting for him to come out, smiling to himself at the thought of finally having seungcheol to himself. 

A few moments later Seungcheol had come out clad in only in his boxers and Jeonghan took his time appreciating him. He was still so fit despite having stopped going to the gym a while ago. He liked to work out and stay in the best condition but he gave that up to make more time for his family. Jeonghan would love him no matter what condition his body was in but he still loved how much stronger and bigger seungcheol was than him. It made him feel oddly safe.  
He didn't get to say or do anything though as Seungcheol quickly passed by him and flopped on to the bed. Only mumbling a soft "good night" before turning over to sleep. 

Jeonghan couldn't help but be dissapointed. He hadn't even given him a kiss goodnight. He knew he was being unreasonable and Seungcheol had just had a long day after which he was tired but it was hard to keep the tears at bay. 

"You know if you're not attracted to me anymore you can just tell me." The words had slipped out before Jeonghan could think them over. He had said it quietly though and he hoped that Seungcheol hadnt picked up on it but that was only wishful thinking. Of course Seungcheol had heard him. He was sitting up immediately to face Jeonghan.

"Baby, what is that supposed to mean?" He looked so confused and Jeonghan immediately felt bad for saying anything. 

"You know what I mean. You haven't touched me since Chan was born. We barely get a moment alone and the one time that we do you choose to ignore me. So you obviously must not be attracted to me anymore and I don't blame you. I know i haven'tbeen the best parent but im really trying." Everything was spilling out and Jeonghan could do nothing to stop it. 

Seungcheol didn't seem too deterred though. He easily pulled Jeonghan close, laying back so that the blonde was lying completely on top of him with his head tucked into the crook of his neck. 

"Hannie. Where's all of this coming from?" Seungcheol had started, trying his best to soothe Jeonghan by holding him close. 

"You're the perfect father, much better than i am. The kids love you so much and so do I. I would never ignore you and you know that. You've been so tired these days and I just wanted to give you some space and time for yourself. I didn't know you were feeling this way. I'm sorry,baby." 

Seungcheol's words were enough to calm him down significantly but his guilt was still there.

"But I haven't been a good father Cheol. I can barely get Chan to eat or sleep. I can't give Hansol the attention he needs and I cant help seungkwan out with school. They're all gonna hate me" 

Seungcheol chuckled a little as he kissed the top of his head and Jeonghan slapped him on the chest for laughing at him. 

"Babe they're your kids. They aren't ever gonna hate you. Channie will get out of this phase soon and then you'll have plenty of time to give Hansol and Seungkwan. Don't blame yourself for this. Everyone has a rough time sometimes. I'm not the perfect parent either. I almost gave hansol peanut butter the other day" 

Jeonghan gasped at that looking up to glare at Seungcheol. 

"Cheollie you know he's allergic! He didn't eat any did he?"

Seungcheol smiled sheepishly as he confirmed that Hansol hadn't consumed any of it but it did prove his point. 

"You're perfect. You're so good with the kids and you're so good to me so you don't have to feel like this. I want you to talk to me when things get hard, I'm always here to help you and love you."

Seungcheol always knew what to say to make him feel better and Jeonghan was tearing up now for a completely different reason. He didn't hesitate to connect their lips, wanting Seungcheol to feel his love and gratitude. He didn't let it escalate from there though, slapping Seungcheol's hands away when they came to rest on his butt. 

"I'm not in the mood anymore. Just hold me." He said easily kissing Seungcheol on the cheek as he pouted and complained about being teased. 

***********

Things had gotten a lot better with time. Chan had begun feeding regularly and would soon be introduced to solid foods too. Jeonghan had also managed to make time for Hansol, often involving him in things concerning the baby too. The two year old was also keen on helping Jeonghan with chored if it meant he could be close to his papa. Jeonghan found it completely adorable and made sure to show his love through affection. Seungkwan was older and he understood that Jeonghan was busy with the baby and this new routine so he was content to have some alone time with his dad before bed time. He could talk about whatever he wanted and have jeonghan's complete attention. They had managed to make things work now but despite all this Jeonghan and Seungcheol had not made it past heavy make out sessions and to be quite honest Jeonghan had had enough. 

There's only so much restraint a man could have and to have Seungcheol around him all the time was basically torture. Something about a strong buff man with small babies made Jeonghan's hormones go crazy. It didn't help at all that the kids chose to cling to them now. It was hard to leave them alone right now and jeonghan really couldn't bear to be separated from Chan just yet. 

He had thought of something else though. On the rare occassion that Seungcheol returned home late from work he had stayed up, waiting for him, no matter how hard it was to keep himself awake. 

Seungcheol had greeted him on the couch and Jeonghan had wasted no time in pulling him down only to straddle him as soon as he was sitting down. 

"Babe, what is th-" Seungcheol began but Jeonghan cut him off with a kiss, taking hold of his hands to place them on his waist. He was glad that Seungcheol seemed to catch on, eagerly returning his kisses. Jeonghan was already so turned on and he made no effort to hide it. Grinding down onto his husband to make his intentions clear. Seungcheol however chose to pull away then making Jeonghan whine in complaint. 

"What about the kids?" 

"They're all asleep and they probably won't need us for a while. We'll be quick. C'mon baby I've waited so long. I need you." Jeonghan said, his voice low as he trailed kisses down Seungcheol's neck. That seemed to be enough to convince him though because in the next moment Jeonghan was being thrown over his shoulder and carried to the bedroom. 

He couldn't stop himself from giggling even when Seungcheol laid him down on the bed and crawled over him. He was reminded of their teenage years when Seungcheol would sneak in through the window and they would try to make the best of the time they had together. Years may have passed but his feelings hadn't changed. Seungcheol took his time kissing him, relishing in the sounds that Jeonghan let out. It had been far too long and Jeonghan was so so sensitive. 

The moment didn't last long though. Seungcheol had just gotten his hand down Jeonghan's small sleeping shorts when they heard a soft cry through the baby monitor. Seungcheol's hold on him immediately tightened, obviously trying to distract him.

"Baby he's okay. He's been fed and changed, he will fall asleep. The doctor said to give him some space too. He's fine" 

Jeonghan knew that Chan really didn't need anything and he would fall back asleep but he just couldn't let his baby keep crying. His gaze drifted to the baby monitor even as Seungcheol kissed him deeply, his grip on his husband's shoulder loosening. Eventually his husband sighed as pulled back. 

"Go check on him. I know you can't go on like this." He said as he flopped on to the bed. 

"I'll be right back, I promise. We aren't done yet." Jeonghan said as he palmed Seungcheol's straining erection over his pants. Eventually leaving with a wink. 

It didn't take long for him to return at all and even Seungcheol seemed shocked to see him back so soon.

"You were right. He was fine. Just dropped his binky" Jeonghan sighed as moved back on the bed to straddle Seungcheol again. 

"Hm maybe if you had just listened to me" Seungcheol said as he gripped Jeonghan by the waist to grind their erections together, making Jeonghan moan loudly. 

"Just shut up and hurry " Jeonghan grumbled as he undid the older's pants and shoved them down, moving to take his own shirt off next. Seungcheol immediately latched onto one of his nipples. He had always been sensitive there evenmore so since Chan was born and he could barely hold himself back from moaning. Desperately clutching Seungcheol's hair as he let him continue. 

It wasn't long before he heard the door to their bedroom opening, making them both freeze up. A small sound of daddy was heard and Jeonghan was sure that they had tainted their child forever. Seungkwan was standing in the doorway, squinting at them. Thankfully the lights were dimmed so their state of undress wasn't completely obviously.

"Daddy, Papa what are you doing?" He asked as he rubbed at his tired eyes. Jeonghan could only look at Seungcheol in horror because what even were they supposed to say. Thankfully his husband wasn't as stunned as him and he immediately responded. 

"We're just... wrestling." Jeonghan couldn't help but scoff at that but Seungkwan seemed to buy it. 

"Oh, Papa would win then." Jeonghan could only laugh at Seungcheol's offended expression but he cut him off before he could say anything. 

"What's wrong, baby? Why are you awake?" He asked Seungkwan as he pulled his shirt back on, letting the boy sit on his lap. 

"You know how you said not to watch a scary movie with Jun hyung and Soonyoung hyung when I went to uncle Shua and uncle Seokmin's house? I may have accidentally watched one and I don't wanna sleep alone anymore. Can I sleep here, please? Just for today?" Jeonghan didn't have it in him to say no to the poor boy who was so obviously shaken up. Their needs could wait, his baby needed him now. 

"Of course you can, baby but do you know why I stopped you before?" Jeonghan asked him, kissing his head when he nodded his head eagerly. 

"I won't do it again Papa. I promise." 

Jeonghan only smiled as he pulled him under the covers to lie with him and only then looking up at Seungcheol who had been quiet the whole time. His poor husband only smiled at him as he annouced that he would be going to the bathroom. Jeonghan could only blow him a kiss and mouth a "later" at him before pulling Seungkwan closer to him. Now that the excitement had worn off he was easily able to sleep, warm under the covers with his baby next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol gets sick.

It really was no secret that Hansol was far more attached to Seungcheol than he was to Jeonghan. He spent much more time with Jeonghan with Seungcheol being at work but once he was home Hansol was basically glued to him. Asking to be carried everywhere, cuddling with him on the sofa. He even waited outside the bathroom for him. It had honestly bothered Jeonghan at first but then he grew to accept it and on the bright side he got to spend enough time with the two year old while Seungcheol was at work. He would shower Jeonghan with hugs and kisses then and help him around the house. He also tried to get a three month old Chan to play "restaurant" with him which even Jeonghan found thoroughly amusing. Listening to his little babbles and Chan's giggles made him feel so blessed. 

The two year old was very used to his routine and almost never woke up before his parents and on the rare occasion that he did, he would always wake his daddy up first. So Jeonghan was shocked when the little boy softly patted his cheeks to wake him up. He belatedly opened his eyes to see his baby standing before him wrapped up in his blanket with a pained expression on his face. A quick glance at the clock showed him that it was 4 am and Hansol had never woke up in the night before so this was concerning. He sat up immediately to set the child on his lap, trying to provide him with the comfort he needed.

"What's wrong, baby? Why are you awake?" He asked in a soft voice, not wanting to wake his husband who had work in just a few hours. 

"Papa, it hurts."

Now Jeonghan was definitely worried. He considered waking Seungcheol but decided against it. Wanting to figure out what was wrong before worrying his husband. 

"What hurts, Sollie? Tell Papa so he can make it better." He said as he stroked the boy's back. 

"Hurts everywhere." The toddler responded as he wrapped his arms tightly aroung Jeonghan. He wasn't crying yet but Jeonghan could tell he was close to tears. He was thinking of what to do about it when Hansol let out a whine before throwing up all over himself and Jeonghan. As a father of three nothing like this bothered him anymore, what bothered him was however the fact that he had no idea what was wrong with his little boy. 

"Oh, it's okay, baby. You're okay, just let it out." He consoled as Hansol cried. He stood up to then to move to the bathroom connected to the master bedroom. He striped Hansol down then, discarding his own dirty clothes as well. It wasn't easy as the baby didn't want to be put down at all and would scream everytime he tried. Once the dirty clothes were out of the way he moved back to the room to wake Seungcheol up. There was no way he could deal with this alone. 

Hansol was still in his arms, hiccuping as he cried, when he woke Seungcheol up. The older was confused to say the least but it took one look at his crying baby and frantic husband for him to get out of bed.

"He came to me a while ago saying he was in pain and then he threw up. I think he's running a fever too so I need you to get the medicine and some spare clothes for the both of us while I wash him down real quick." He didn't give Seungcheol the time to respond after that quickly moving to the bathroom to get Hansol clean and then back into bed. 

It wasn't easy to wash him in the shower as hd hated being put down and eventually Jeonghan had to resort to running a bath. He had managed to get Hansol clean and was holding him close to soothe him by the time Seungcheol returned with the medicine. He gently pried Hansol away from himself as he explained that he needed to take the medicine. 

"Look, baby. Daddy brought you some medicine that's gonna make you feel all better and then we can get you dressed and all cuddle in bed. Do you want to do that Sollie?" He said as he stroked Hansol's hair back, smiling at him when the toddler nodded his head slowly. 

Seungcheol sat on the edge of the bathtub smiling at the both of them as he handed Hansol the small cup with the required dosage of medicine. Jeonghan was thankful that he hadn't thrown a fit to avoid drinking the medicine but he figured that the boy was just too tired to protest. 

"You're such a good boy, Sollie! You're gonna feel all better soon." Seungcheol smiled at Hansol, caressing his cheeks softly. Jeonghan could see that he was getting sleepy from his drooping eyes and quickly handed him to his husband to wrap him in a towel as he got changed himself. 

By the time he was done Seungcheol had dressed Hansol and was trying to convince him to dry his hair. It was cold now and letting him sleep with wet hair was not a good idea. Jeonghan stepped in to help then, holding Hansol in his lap murmuring praises to him as Seungcheol quickly dried his hair. He ended up drying Jeonghan's too as Hansol started to fall asleep in his arms despite the noise and jeonghan smiled at him in gratitude.

"This is the longest he's clung to me in a while. I can't say I like the reason why though" Jeonghan said as he laughed while moving to the bed. Seungcheol could see right through him though. He knew just how much it bothered Jeonghan to see their kids in pain and he wasn't surprised when he saw him tear up a little. 

Seungcheol came around to him to engulf him and Hansol in a tight hug. He could always tell when Jeonghan was worried and he always knew how to comfort him.

"He'll be okay. It's probably just an infection, it'll be over soon. Don't worry. Let's just get some rest hm? Seungkwan has school in a while." He eventually pulled away to assure Jeonghan and then helped him into bed without waking Hansol up. 

Unfortunately things never go as planned for them and they soon heard the sound of Chan's cries through the baby monitor. 

"I'll go check on him, you go to sleep." Seungcheol was already moving before Jeonghan could say anything. 

"Cheollie, what are you gonna do if he's hungry though?" They hadn't moved Chan to bottled milk yet and so Jeonghan would need to feed him. 

"I'll just bring him here then." Seungcheol replied after considering it for a moment.

And that was how Jeonghan had ended up having to sleep on his back with Chan lying on his chest and Hansol tucked into his side. Seungcheol had tried to take him but the two year old didn't want to be separated from his papa which was surprising but Jeonghan supposed being sick made him clingier. Seungcheol however took over getting Seungkwan ready for school too along with dropping him off. He had wanted to take a day off to help Jeonghan out but a sudden important meeting came up and he had to leave. 

Jeonghan then had assured him that it would be fine but it was only a few hours in that he was regretting it. Hansol hadn't gotten better at all, he had woken up crying from the pain in his ear, waking up the baby in the process. So Jeonghan was left dealing with two crying babies before he even got out if bed. He had eventually ended up feeding Chan sitting up in bed while hugging Hansol at the same time, assuring him that it would be okay soon. 

It was later in the evening that he relented and called Seungcheol. Hansol had refused to be put down for even a second, he didn't want to eat or drink anything either, so obviously disturbed by the pain. Chan had fortunately been an absolute angel though, lying peacefully in his rocker as Jeonghan struggled with his brother. 

Seungcheol had picked up the phone after just two rings, immediately asking if something was wrong. 

"Baby I know you're busy but I need you to come home right now. Hansol isn't feeling any better and he keeps asking for you. I really need you too." Jeonghan rambled on, trying to get his point across.

"Okay baby, calm down. I'm leaving right now and I'll be with you in ten minutes okay? Just hang in there" Seungcheol had been quick to reply and that calmed Jeonghan down significantly.

True to his words Seungcheol was home in just ten minutes. Jeonghan didn't even hesitate to throw himself at his husband, so glad to have him back. Seungcheol laughed as he took Hansol from him and Jeonghan sighed in relief, finally able to give him arms a break. When he tried to move back to get Chan though Hansol cried out for him again. Apparently he wanted both his parents to sit with him as he dozed off. 

"He hasn't slept well at all and his ears keep hurting, maybe from the congestion and I think we should take him to the doctor soon. The poor baby is miserable" Jeonghan mentioned as he took a fussing Chan out of his rocker to place him against his chest. 

"Yeah, how about I ask Josh to pick Seungkwan up from school and keep him over while we take Sollie to the hospital?" Seungcheol said as he adjusted Hansol in his arms. Jeonghan had agreed that it would be best to go now and soon they were on their way. They had to take Chan with them and Jeonghan put him in his baby carrier holding him close. 

Hansol usually hated hospital visits but the boy was so exhausted that he barely put up a fight. Jeonghan sighed and pressed a kiss to his head, feeling bad for his baby boy. Seungcheol noticed his worry and reached out to hold his hand as they sat in the waiting room. 

Seungkwan had called in the midst of this. So worried about his baby brother but he also seemed excited about the prospect of getting to sleep over with his cousins. Jeonghan had laughed at told him they would be home soon. And they were, the doctor had taken her time examining everything, eventually prescribing some painkillers and antibiotics that would surely make Hansol feel better. She had also been surprised by how well Chan was progressing with his height and weight which made Jeonghan swell with pride for some reason. 

Both babies had fallen asleep on the car ride home and both parents were relieved. The painkillers seemed to be effective and Hansol seemed to be sleeping much more comfortably. It was night time by the time they returned so they ended up tucking the boys in bed. Both of them heading to bed soon after. It had been an exhausting day for everyone and the sleep was needed.

However when Jeonghan woke up ij the night to tend to a crying Chan, he noticed that Seungcheol wasn't in bed. He had gotten up to get the baby first, holding him in his arms as he looked for Seungcheol. Only to find him in Hansol's room, kneeling next to his bed completely knocked out. Seungcheol always put up a brave front for him but he knew just how worried he was. It made him feel so warm inside with how much he loved his partner. 

"Look at that Channie, you have such a great daddy." He whispered to the drooling child as he made his way to Seungcheol to take him back to bed to sleep in a more comfortable position.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan goes grocery shopping and makes new friends..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this based off a prompt i saw on tumblr and thought was super cute. Also jeonghan is appa now cause that's cuter and i realise things a lot later than i should.

It was very rare that Jeonghan would take all three kids out with him while running errands. He almost always had Seungcheol with him or Seungkwan and Hansol were with a babysitter. He still hadn't left anyone other than himself or husband incharge of taking care of Chan yet. He was just too young right now and he didn't feel comfortable with it. He had done the same with his two other boys as well and he wouldn't be dettered now either. 

Seungcheol was in an important meeting and Seungkwan was off from school so it was just him and his children at home. Most times this wouldn't be a problem. Jeonghan was a pro at multitasking and he would do just fine on his own.he had made no plans to go out today but luck just wasn't on his side.

He had reminded Seungcheol at least three times about the groceries yesterday and the older had promised him that he would get them the next day. That however was not the case and now Jeonghan didn't even have enough material to make breakfast. They did manage though, he ended up feeding the kids some yogurt and fruit and Chan would just need milk. It wasnt much but it would do for now. This did however mean that he would have to go to grocery shopping with all three kids if they wanted something for lunch and dinner. 

He decided to make a call to Seungcheol as he mentally prepared himself for the day ahead and fed Chan on the couch. Like always his husband picked up just after two rings.

"Hi,honey."

"Seungcheol, do you remember what I asked you to do yesterday?" 

He could tell by Seungcheol's silence that he was really thinking about it and he couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know, baby. Was it something important?" He sounded wary as he replied and Jeonghan almost felt bad for him.

"Hm I don't know, maybe it is considering it would decide if your children ate a proper meal or not" 

Seungcheol gasped as he finally caught on to what Jeonghan was saying

"Oh my god, babe I was I was going to do it after ypu fell asleep but then Channie woke up and I just completely forgot!" He rambled on and Jeonghan knew that he felt bad so he cut him off soon enough with the assurance that it was okay.

"I'm not upset about you forgetting. It's just that I'll have to go out now with all the boys since Shua and Seokmin have date night and they'll be dropping off Junnie and soonyoungie off too. We need food at least." 

"I'm really sorry, sweetheart. I wish i could help but I don't think I'll be done any time soon. I promise to be home to take care of the kids though" Seungcheol was quick to assure him and Jeonghan tried to be optimistic about this trip. 

After struggling with dressing all three kids and making sure they had used the bathroom, Jeonghan piled them into the car. Buckling each boy in his respective carseat. Chan had been quite fussy this morning and had whined when he was put into his seat but thankfully his pacifier and Seungkwan were able to distract him soon enough. Hansol had sat in his carseat at the back listing off things he would get at the grocery store, half of which Jeonghan wasn't even sure existed but as long as it kept him busy.

"Okay boys, Appa just needs to get some things from the grocery store and if you promise to be good boys while we're there I'll let you pick out a toy and we can get ice cream. But that means you all have to be on your best behaviour otherwise the deal's off."  
This wasnt the best decision if he was being honest. Bribery wasn't something they resorted to but he was desperate and vulnerable right now so an exception was made.

"But Appa Channie isn't being a good baby today" Hansol had politely pointed out after raising his hand. It was something he thought was necessary while being polite and Jeonghan was thoroughly amused. 

"Yes but Channie is a baby so he doesn't know much yet but my big boys are gonna help Appa right?" Jeonghan countered and Hansol was glad to be considered a big boy so he sat back with a nod. 

"Appa can I help you with shopping too?" Seungkwan had asked after a while and Jeonghan had immediately agreed, thanking him for being so thoughtful.

At the grocery store Jeonghan had got Chan in sling, held close to his chest as he sat Hansol down in the trolley. Seungkwan was too old for that now and he was to walk next to him, holding his hand in crowded places. Chan was still in a bad mood but he was always calm when he was pressed close to Jeonghan's chest like that, Jeonghan liked to think he had a special connection with his children after carrying them for so long. 

The boys had made the job fairly easy and he only had to hear a few complaints from Hansol about how he was tired. Chan had cried once too but he was rocked back to sleep almost immediately. Seungkwan however was a trooper, he did his best to help his dad. He would offer to get things and would keep his brothers distracted so they could get going soon and Jeonghan was so proud of him. 

Finally when he was done he let Hansol down from the trolley and allowed the boys to pick a toy for themselves. Handol had immediately reached for some new toys for his kitchen set while Seungkwan took his time choosing between a train track or a dollhouse. He had eventually settled on the dollhouse claiming that it had things to put inside the house too unlike the one he had at home. Then Hansol had insisted that they get something for baby too and they had gone for a plushie almost as big as Chan himself. 

At the checkout he struggled a little to get everything on the counter and the lady behind the coumter had offered to help. Smiling at Jeonghan she had asked if they were his kids and Jeonghan had admitted with a sense of pride that they were. 

"Such beautiful kids. I can see where they get there looks from." 

"Miss our daddy didn't come with us today but he's handsome too. Appa you have to show her a picture so she knows how handsome daddy is." Seungkwan had eagerly told the adults and Jeonghan had no choice to show a picture of seungcheol on his phone to the woman.

"Appa likes him a lot. Even if he doesn't tell him as much but yesterday he wore his pink shirt cause daddy likes it. He says appa looks like an angel" Seungkwan had kept rambling on and jeonghan flushed from embarrassment. 

"It was really soft too. Daddy likes soft" Hansol had supplied from the side and Jeonghan had quickly paid for the things so that they could leave. Thanking and apologising to the woman.  
He never knew that his kids picked up on so many things. They would have to be more careful now. 

True to their word the boys were absolute angels even if they had exposed jeonghan to a stranger and jeonghan would definitely have to get them icecream. Thankfully they didn't have any items that needed to be refrigerated immediately so they would have some time. 

At the icecream parlor the boys also promised to behave as jeonghan lead them inside. He let them each choose a flavour before sitting them down on one of the benches. He had Chan in his lap and was helping Hansol actually get the icecream in his mouth when he heard Seungkwan gasp. 

"Appa, don't look now but there's a very very pretty man sitting there!" 

Jeonghan was shocked and swivelled in his seat to see who his son was talking about. He saw a really tall man with tan skin and dark brown hair just sitting on the table beside them, across another man. Now he wasn't going to deny what Seungkwan said, the man was handsome but he couldnt help but giggle over the fact that his son had a crush. 

"Appa, you have to go over there and give him this and tell him I gave it so he can remember me. You said kids shouldn't talk to strangers so you have to Appa, you have to. I love him" Seungkwan had told him as he handed Jeonghan the chocolate he had gotten from the store. Jeonghan had stared at him for a minute before realising how serious Seungkwan was about this and he decided to put his pride on the line for his baby. 

"Take care of Hansol, okay?" He had said as he sighed and got up, balancing Chan on his hip. Walking up to the stranger he realised just how much he didn't want to do this but he was reminded of Seungkwan's pleading eyes and he couldn't back out.

Approching the table occupied by the two men he greeted them politely before starting.

"This is really awkward for me but you see my son over there, the big one not the messy one, has acquired a crush on you and he really wanted me to give you this because he can't talk to strangers but he wants you to remember him" Jeonghan had said as he shited Chan in his hold and placed the chocolate on their table. "This is his first crush so go easy on him, please."

Jeonghan was nervous about this person's reaction because people were unpredictable some times but he was immediately put at ease when the man smiled widely at him. 

"Oh my god that is the cutest thing I've heard today. I'm Mingyu and this is my husband Wonwoo. Would it be okay if I talked to him?" The man seemed so excited that Jeonghan couldn't say no and immediately agreed after introducing himself. 

He could only see Seungkwan light up as he saw Mingyu walking towards him and he laughed at Hansol looking at them confused. 

"Ah the things kids make you do. Are all three of them yours?" Mingyu's husband asked pulling Jeonghan out of his thoughts. 

"They are. They're a bit chaotic but i wouldn't have it any other way."

"I know exactly what you mean. We have son too. His name is Minghao and he's just this little ball of energy. I have trouble keeping up sometimes. I'm surprised how you manage with three." Wonwoo had told him and Jeonghan was pleasantly surprised how easy it was to talk to him. Soon enough they had joined the kids and Mingyu on the other table. Conversation coming easy to them as Mingyu and Wonwoo cooed over the kids and told stories of their own son. Seungkwan was still blushing and Hansol was too interested in his icecream to care about anything else but Chan had warmed up to the couple and was even sitting in Wonwoo's lap after a while.

It was an unorthodox experience and jeonghan had made two new friends just like that. They had exchanged numbers and planned to meet again, this time Minghao and it seemed that all of them were excited by that prospect. Jeonghan couldn't wait to tell Seuncheol about the day he just had.


	5. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected addition

Nothing in the world could have prepared Jeonghan and Seungcheol for this moment. They had assumed that they would have at least 10 years before they had a teenager living under their roof but it seems that life had other plans.

Seungcheol had been quite tense for a few days. He was distracted and irritable and it was starting to rub off on the rest of the family too. Jeonghan really had no idea what had happened and he was easily brushed off when he tried to ask Seungcheol about it. To be honest he was tired of this too by now. The kids were left to him as Seungcheol was unresponsive and apparently not fun to play with right now according to Hansol of all people!

Jeonghan understood that sometimes Seungcheol needed space if he was upset or angry and he always bounced back quickly. His bad mood hadn't gone on on for days like this before and now Jeonghan just needed to him to talk openly. 

Which is why he decided that the best solution was to question Seungcheol as soon as he returned from work. That meant dragging Seungcheol to the living room as soon as he stepped foot into the house. Jeonghan wanted to be stern and get some answers but he had fallen asleep while feeding Chan and waiting for the older and he doubted that he looked intimidating with his rumpled hair and a baby in his arms.

"Okay listen here mister. I know you're upset about something and you'd like to have some space but you're bad mood is rubbing off on the whole family and I hate seeing you like this." Jeonghan had started off strong, not raising his voice so he could rock Chan to sleep at the same time. He couldnt keep it up for long though because he saw Seungcheol visibly deflate. His shoulders sagging as he looked on with a pained expression. 

"Baby, I just want to know what's going on. I want to help but I can't if I don't know what bothering you" Jeonghan sighed as he sat next to his husband taking his hand in his own. Seungcheol gave him a small smile as he finally opened up.

"You know Mr. Lee? One of the oldest gaurds at the company?" Jeonghan nodded as he remembered the man. He had been working for Seungcheol's family for so many years and Seungcheol regarded him highly too. "Well he passed away a few days ago."

That honestly came as a shock to Jeonghan and now he understood why his husband was so upset. 

"Oh, Cheollie. I'm so sorry." Jeonghan immediately pulled him into a hug, holding him as close as he cluld with a baby in his arms. 

"But another thing that's been bothering me is that he has a grandson, Hannie. He was raising him adter his parents passed. He's only fifteen years old and he's got no family left." Jeonghan could feel his heart breathing at just the thought of that. Holding Seungcheol tighter when he heard him sniffle.

"He came to the office recently to pick up his grandfather's things and Hannie i just felt so bad. He looked so sad and small and lonely. I just wanted to make it better for him but i couldn't. I couldn't do anything" Jeonghan could feel himself tearing up a little too. "I talked to him too, he was so polite and told me not to worry about him but i cant stop thinking about him. I want to make it better for him." 

Seungcheol was crying now and Jeonghan only held him through it, shifting Chan in his hold to have better access to him. It was a while before Seungcheol spoke up again. 

"I've been thinking about it for a while but baby what if- what if we took him in?" 

This Jeonghan was not prepared for. He himself had no reservations with this, they were doing well financially and they had enough love to give but would the boy really want to live with them? 

"Look i know what you're thinking. That im thinking too far into things but baby I've talked to this kid so many times and he deserves so much happiness. We could give that to him. This is unexpected but please baby you have to at least meet him." 

Jeonghan took his time to mull over things. But in truth he knew he was somewhat convinced already. If this kid was willing to live with them and accept them then Jeonghan would too. He would have to meet him before though and they couldn't rush into things but he assumed that Seungcheol had given everything a lot of thought before bringing it up. 

"Fine. We'll meet him first and see how he feels about this before we make any kind of decision. We'll need to think of our kids too and everything concerning his life before this" 

Seungcheol hugged him tight then, thanking him for giving this a chance and Jeonghan couldn't help but smile at him as he wiped his face and kissed his cheek. 

##########

It had been a week since they had the conversation and Seungcheol's mood had been significantly better. He had been meeting up with Jihooj quite frequently these days and he had finally managed to set a time for him to meet Jeonghan. He had been living in the hostels run by the child protection services amd so it had taken a while. They had decided that Jeonghan would meet him first and then if things work out they would introduce the children. This also coincidentally meant that it was his first time leaving Chan with someone else. It was an emotional day overall.

On the drive there Seungcheol had kept him distracted by telling him more about Jihoon and Jeonghan listemed attentively. He sounded like a sweet, well mannered child. Seungcheol had mentioned that he was good at studies and he enjoyed music a lot too. He could play so many instruments, Jeonghan was impressed.

"He might not open up to you immediately but that's just because he feels the need to protect himself and i understand but I don't want you to be discouraged" Seungcheol had told when they parked the car

"Seungcheol. I'm sure he's a lovely kid if you're so fond of him. I'll be okay let's just hope that he likes me too." Jeonghan had said with a pat to his husband's cheek and got out of the car.

Seungcheol lead him straight to what he assumed was Jihoon's room and Jeonghan had to admit that he was nervous. Despite his earlier reservations he wanted things to work out.

The teenager was sitting on his bed, legs crossed as fiddled with his hands. He visibly lit up when he saw Seungcheol come in but he immediately got up to bow towards Jeonghan when he saw him. Jeonghan could now understand why Seungcheol was smitten for the boy. He was shorter and skinnier than most boys with soft round checks and eyes that disappeared when he smiled. Jeonghan really just wanted to hig him close and shelter him from all the bad things in the world, much like he would with his own children. 

The boy had greeted him politely and Jeonghan had made sure to introduce himself properly, telling Jihoon how he'd heard about him.

The rest of the two hours were spent like this. Jihoon had been reluctant to say much but Seungcheol helped him along and Jeonghan had a naturally warm presence which made the boy feel at ease so it didnt take long for him to get comfortable. Jeonghan learned so much more about him in that time. What sports he played, what his interests were and how he'd spent his time before this. 

Jeonghan had found himself growing fonder of the boy and he would have taken him in then if he could have but they couldn't rush things. They needed to get to know eachother first. He hadn't hesitated to mention this to Seungcheol though once they were in the car and he had been so happy to know that Jeonghan had like Jihoon too. 

"We'll keep visiting him for a while to get to know him better and we can introduce the boys to him too. I just want him to be comfortable with this" Jeonghan had added and Seungcheol had instantly agreed.

They had continued to visit Jihoon in the span of the next month to get closer to him. He had opened up to both of them a lot more and would openly smile at them too, no hint of shyness left. They had talked to him about their own kids asking if it would be okay if they were to bring them here for him to meet. He had seemed reluctant for a while but then he had agreed seeing the adults hopeful faces. 

Telling their own kids was a trip. Chan was only four months old then and he wouldn't understand anything anyway but introducing another person into the lives of their toddlers was different. They had sat them down in the living room and after many attempts of getting Hansol's attention they finally told them about Jihoon. Of course they couldn't explain the whole situation to them but told them as much as they could understand.

Hansol hadn't been too bothered by this it seemed because he had shrugged and nodded his head, even going as far as to say that he would share his toys with his hyung. It seemed that after Chan was born he had realised that his parents would still love him the same no matter how many kids they had. He had adapted quickly to that change and Jeonghan was sure he would do well now too.

Seungkwan however had been a little too quiet and neither of them knew what to expect. 

"The Hyung doesn't have any family? Daddy he must be so sad. Who wakes him up for school and who takes care of him? Lets bring him here, I'll be his brother forever." He had said after a while, hos voice wavering as his eyes filled with tears. He was listing things that Jeonghan had Seungcheol would do for him and Jeonghan could feel his heart breaking seeing his baby so distressed but also he swelled with pride at how compassionate and loving Seungkwan was. 

"Yeah, we'll bring him here soon if he decides that he wants to live with us. Then all of us can be his family and love him." Jeonghan himself was tearing up now as he pulled Seungkwan into a tight hug. 

He was so glad that his kids were understanding and willing to accept Jihoon. He just hoped that they could make him happy.

On the next visit, the kids had accompanied them. Hansol had insisted that he needed a gift to give to his hyung. However they didn't have time to go out and actually get him something so the boy had decided to give him on of his own. He chose a stuffed toy that he really liked along with a card that he made because 'appa it would make him feel better.'

Seungkwan had fidgeted in his seat the whole drive there. It was obvious that he was a little nervous and Jeonghan couldn't blame him. He had always been the big brother in the house and that also meant that he was quite mature for his age so he understood the situation better than Jeonghan thought he would. He wanted to make Jihoon happy just like his parents. 

Seungcheol had held on to one of Jeonghan's hands when they got out of the car, offering him a comforting smile as they lead the kids inside. 

Jihoon had been waiting for them in the main hall this time and had quickly stood up upon seeing them. He looked quite nervous when he saw them approach and Jeonghan just wanted to give him a hug to calm him. Hansol beat him to it though. He had run up to Jihoon immediately with his arms outstretched, hugging his legs tightly as he giggled.

"Hi I'm Hansol. Appa and Daddy said you're my hyung and i love you"

Jeonghan and Seungcheol had been stunned. They couldn't have predicted this but Jihoon after a moment of surprise broke out into a smile and awkwardly patted the two year old's head. It seemed that Hansol had charmed him too. 

"Sollie, how about we give hyung some space so he can meet everyone else too." Seungcheol had said as moved to pick Hansol up.

Seungkwan had then left his place behind Jeonghan to bow deeply before Jihoon to introduce himself and Jeonghan tried to bite back a smile. 

"Hello hyung, I'm Seungkwan and I'm four years old and I'd like us to be friends." Seungkwan had practiced this all day yesterday and he looked so proud of himself. Jeonghan was glad that Jihoon seemed to appreciate it as well. He watched as he introduced himself to the younger ones as well. He even made an effort to interact with Chan who was busy drooling on Jeonghan.

This visit was mainly to get the kids acquainted so Jeonghan and Seungcheol had sat back and allowed all of them to play with eachother. They had moved to the background though so they would have more privacy. Jeonghan and Seungcheol sitting on a bench nearby with Chan in Seungcheol's lap as the kids played. Jihoon was a little shy and reserved but Seungkwan and Hansol were energetic kids and had ultimately gotten him involved too. Jihoon tried his very best to make sense of what Hansol was saying and answer him appropriately and Jeonghan was so smitten by him. 

"Do you think he'll be happy with us?" Seungcheol's voice brought him out of his thoughts. 

"He's such a sweet kid and he deserves so much more than this. I just hope that we can give him the love and care he needs. I want him to want us too."

Jeonghan had then reached out run a hand though his husband's hair, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Seungcheol cared so much about everyone, he had such a big heart and Jeonghan could not love him more for it. 

"He likes you a lot too and i think he already knows that we want him to be a part of our family. So i think if he does agree we'll make him as hapoy as we can and we'll protect him from everything." Jeonghan had answered him with a smile, wanting to ease his worries.

Eventually the boys walked towards them and Hansol was exhausted by now. It was almost time for his nap but he had wanted to play with his hyungs much more than that. He also was reminded of the gifts he brought and he was excited all over again. Jihoon hadn't been expecting this it seemed and he didn't really know how to react but after an encouraging smile from Seungcheol he had carefully hugged Hansol and thanked him. 

It seemed that the boys liked eachother well enough by how their kids were whining to stay longer but they did have limited time now.

It was only when they were close to leaving that Seungcheol brought up the topic to Jihoon. 

"Jihoonie. Jeonghan and I really really like you and we just wanted to know if you would like to live with us and our children in our home. I know we haven't known eachother that long but we cherish you and maybe if you feel the same way we could have you as part of out family?" He had chosen his words carefully not wanting to overwhelm the boy. 

"I know we could never take the place of your parents but we like you so much and we want you to continue to grow in a loving home. It would mean so much to us if you would accept us."

Jeonghan had held his breath as he waited for a reaction, eyes trained on Jihoon to read his expression. But out of all the things he'd thought could happen this was not it. Jihoon's shoulders shook with sobs as used his hands to cover his and Jeonghan could feel his heart breaking. He didn't waste even a second in moving closer to hug the boy close to his chest. And for the first time Jihoon had hugged him back, clinging on to him tighter as he cried. This boy had been through so much already and all Jeonghan wanted was to hold him close like this forever, to take away all his pain and show him so much love. He couldn't hold back his own tears as he comforted the boy. 

It was a while before Jihoon calmed down enough to soeak again but Seungcheol and Jeonghan waited patiently for him.

"I like you guys a lot too. You've been so kind to me and i like seeing you guys too. So yes I would like to be a part of your family." He had said sincerely and Jeonghan higged him tighter as he exchanged a smile with his husband.

This was never a part of their plan but life has unexpected turns and they're so happy with this addition in their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was completely out of the blue but i just really wanted to include jihoon as jeongcheol's child too. It would add an interesting depth to the story as well. I made some adjustments to the previous chapters so this could fit into it perfectly


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon comes home and Seungcheol is left alone with the kids

It hadn't taken long for Seungcheol to get everything finalised and so they were able to officially adopt Jihoon. In the midst of that they had told their parents about Jihoon and started to arrange a room for him to stay in. Jeonghan hadn't wanted to do too much as he wanted Jihoon to have the ability to choose what he liked but he did get the basics.

They would have to enroll Jihoon in a better school as well, one that was closer to the house. Joshua and Seokmin's son Soonyoung was enrolled in a high school near to their house and Jeonghan thought that it would be a good choice for Jihoon too. Neither Joshua nor Seokmin were carriers so they had adopted Soonyoung a year into their marriage and then Jun just 4 years ago. Soonyoung had been 8 when he was adopted and he was an absolute joy to be around even now. So Jeonghan hoped that he would be able to get along well with Jihoon. He was so shy still and he hoped that Soonyoung would be able to guide him through this and coax him out of shell. 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol had announced that they would be adopting Jihoon at the weekly gathering at their house. The adults sitting in the living room while the children played in the other room. At first it had only included their family and Joshua's but now Mingyu and Wonwoo had become a permanent fixture as well. Everyone had gotten along so well and Jeonghan was so happy to see their friend group expanding. 

Everyone had been quiet when they announced it but then Mingyu got up to congratulate them, hugging them both tightly and Jeonghan could finally relax. Joshua had been offended that they had kept this from him but Jeonghan could tell his best friend was faking being hurt and he did get up to congratulate them soon enough. 

"So tell us about the kid?" Seokmin had asked excitedly. Soonyoung nodding along with his father eager to know more. 

"Well, his name is Jihoon and he's Soonyoung's age." Seungcheol had told them and Soonyoung's eyes lit up. It was obvious that he was excited. He was the eldest amongst their children and he loved them all dearly but it would be nice to have someone his own age around. 

"Yeah. The poor kid's been through a lot so he's a little reserved and shy but I'm sure he'll warm up to you guys soon enough" Jeonghan had added to that. "We're gonna bring him home in a week and we'll give him some time to get settled before we introduce him to everyone. Can we count on you to help him out Soonyoungie?" 

Soonyoung had mocked a salute then.

"Don't worry, uncle Jeonghan. I'll take care of him." 

Seungcheol chuckled and ruffled the kid's hair. They told the others more about Jihoon, talking till late in the night until everyone had to leave.

Jeonghan was glad to have such supportive friends and he knew they would accept and love Jihoon wholeheartedly.

It was a week later that Jihoon finally came home. Seungcheol had brought him home from the hostel, all of his belongings packed into one suitcase. He looked nervous that was easy to tell but Jeonghan was determined to make him feel comfortable. He knew Jihoon wasn't used to extravagant things and this must have been daunting for him. He was so careful about everything, looking at things in awe. Jeonghan supposed it would take a while for him to adjust to this but he didn't want the boy to be so on edge, he wanted him to think of this as his home too.

Luckily the kids didn't pick up on any of his nervousness. Hansol had flung himself onto Jihoon the moment he stepped in. Seungkwan following close behind.

"Hyung! I missed you so much! I'm so glad you're here now i can show you my room and we can share all my toys." Hansol had rambled on not giving Seungkwan a chance to speak.

"Boys! Let's give Jihoon hyung some time to settled in before we get too excited" Jeonghan had said and the boys had pouted as they pulled away. They changed their target then, jumping onto Seungcheol as soon as he had put the bag down. He fell over with the force of their jump, cradling two giggling toddlers in his arms. He hadn't let them go so easily and immediately complained about the "pain"

"Daddy you're so silly" Hansol said before he pressed a big kiss to Seungcheol's cheek. Jeonghan shook his head before he turned towards Jihoon who was looking at Seungcheol so fondly. 

"Come on sweetie, I'll show you your room" Jeonghan said as placed an arm around Jihoon's shoulders. He pretended not to notice Jihoon's blush at the pet name. It was something he would get used to eventually considering how used to Jeonghan was to calling his kids like that.

He lead Jihoon through the house pointing out where everything was and making sure that he knew that everything in this house was now his too. When they finally got to the room Jeonghan stepped back to let Jihoon enter first to gauge his reaction. Jihoon had slowly opened the door and done a quick onceover before breaking out into a smile. 

"Wow. Jeonghan hyung I love it. It's bigger than any room I've had before. Everything looks great." He was so excited about everything and Jeonghan was elated. However his smile faltered then.

"Hyung, you guys didn't have to do so much for me. You've already done so much and I don't think I could ever repay you" Jihoon didnt look back at him and Jeonghan just could not have him feeling this way at all. He held Jihoon's hand as he lead him to the bad to sit down.

"Jihoonie. You don't know how happy we are to have you as a part of our family." Jeonghan made sure to look him in the eyeto show him he was sincere.  
"We aren't doing this because we have to. It's because we want to. Because you are an amazing kid and you deserve all of this and more. So the only thing you have to worry about is if you want to have the room painted a different colour." 

Jihoon was back to smiling again then. Jeonghan pulled him into another hug then, not being able to restrain himself. 

Seungcheol interrupted them then. He came into the room with Chan in his arms, Hansol on his shoulders and Seungkwan wrapped around his legs. 

"Baby, I think I need help." He had said and Jeonghan and Jihoon had both laughed before he got up to take Hansol off of his shoulders and Jihoon had called Seungkwan over to show him something. He was already so good with his brothers and Jeonghan only smiled at him. Hansol was squirming in his hold to be put down so he could join them. 

"Look at that. They're both leaving me for their hyung. After all they put me through just now. At least you'll always stay with Daddy right Channie?" Seungcheol grumbled, completely changing his tone when he spoke to Chan though, rubbing his nose against the baby's softly.

"Wait till he starts walking and then we'll see who he stays with." Jeonghan had supplied helpfully, giggling when his husband's jaw dropped open. 

The rest of the day was spent getting Jihoon settled in. He didnt have many clothes with him, which Jeonghan supposed that he would sort out later. They would throw out the ones that were worn down and he would take Jihoon shopping for what he liked soon. They let Jihoon pick what they would eat for dinner too, this day was about him after all. Jeonghan and Seungcheol specifically told the younger kids not interfere but Jihoon in the end had chosen what they had not so secretly whispered in his ear. Smiling at their elation when Seungcheol agreed. 

Jeonghan had also taken some time to tell Jihoon about everyone. Their parents, their friends and Soonyoung, who he really wanted him to get along with. Jihoon had listened attentively and then had asked if he would get to meet them soon and Jeonghan was relieved to know that that was something he wanted too. 

The night had ended like that. Hansol and Seungkwan hugged Jihoon goodnight and were sent to their rooms with Seungcheol who would tuck them in and read them their bedtime story. And after a while if talking Jeonghan guided Jihoon to his room too, Chan almost falling asleep in his arms.

He had gotten Jihoon some warmer and more comfortable pyjamas and after showing him where everything was and making sure that he was settled Jeonghan made to leave. He did leave a kiss on Jihoon's head once he was in bed and the boy blushed profusely. 

#################

A few days later Jeonghan had finally decided to take Jihoon out shopping. It would be just the two of them so Jeonghan would be able to give him all his attention. Seungcheol had a day off and would be at home with the babies. 

Jeonghan was tying his shoes when an exasperated Seungcheol walked in carrying Chan. 

"Babe. I don't think you should go. I cant do this our kids are evil." 

Jeonghan had only chuckled at his exasperation and then gotten up to give him a peck on the lips. 

"What are you talking about? Look at that little face, my babies are angels." Jeonghan said as he cooed at Chan and kissed his cheeks repeatedly. 

"The only angel here is you. Which is why we need you." Seungcheol said and Jeonghan scoffed. Flattery was not going to work today. 

"You'll be completely fine. Their food has been made and is in the fridge, including Chan's milk. They've been told to behave and they're clean. So all you need to do is keep them entertained and fed. Oh make sure Hansol and Chan take their nap and Seungkwan doesn't" Jeonghan had instructed him, completely ignoring the pout on his face. 

Jihoon came down then followed by his brothers and Jeonghan made to leave then. Blowing a kiss to Seungcheol for good luck. 

"He's gonna have a hard time today." He said to Jihoon as they got into the car. 

At first Seungcheol had thought this was a great idea. He would get to bond with his kids while Jeonghan had a day out with Jihoon. He however was wrong. He hadn't taken care of all the kids alone before and he was nervous. Chan was in an awful mood too and would only remain calm if he was carried, so that was already a setback. 

Seungkwan and Hansol were behaving pretty well though. Seungcheol had explained to Seungkwan that he would need his help today so the boy was eager to listen to everything, Hansol following whatever his brother did. 

Lunch had also passed fairly easily. He had only heated up what Jeonghan had made and then helped Hansol eat while simultaneously feeding Chan from his bottle. Seungkwan was sitting close to him as he told Hansol some story about school. Seungcheol smiled as he saw his two boys interacting, Seungkwan really was such an amazing brother and Seungcheol could not be prouder. 

It had really all gone down hill from there. Chan had been crying even after Seungcheol had fed and changed him and Seungcheol figured it was because he missed Jeonghan. The two were so close and Chan obviously took note of his absence. There wasn't anything that he could do other than just rock him in his arms to put him to sleep. 

He had been so busy tending to the baby that he didn't take notice of Hansol trying to open the bathroom door. And it wasn't long before he whine of daddy and noticed that his son had had an accident, his eyes welling up with tears from embarrassment. 

"Hey, hey it's okay Sollie. You're good. We'll get you cleaned up. Daddy's sorry for not listening." Seungcheol had tried to calm the child down while also trying to convince himself that everything was under control. He had quickly put Chan onto his swing, hoping that it would keep him calm. It worked somewhat and Chan was soon distracted by the mobile. 

He had then proceeded to strip Hansol down and carry him to the bathroom at an arm's length. Standing him under the shower before leaving to clean up. He made Seungkwan stay with Hansol while he did so. 

He had quickly mopped up the floor and put Hansol's dirty clothes in the washer and then returned to the bathroom only to find Seungkwan drenched from head to toe. He sighed in frustration but then quickly recovered to help Seungkwan take his clothes off and put him in the shower as well. Might as well wash both boys. He even went back to bring Chan's rocker to their room so he could see him from the attached bathroom.

To be honest Seungcheol was already exhausted and he really didn't know how Jeonghan managed this everyday. His mood was quickly changed though when his sons, fresh from the shower and clothed in their pyjamas, hugged him tight and told him they loved him. Parenting was tiring but rewarding too and Seungcheol was blessed to have such wonderful kids. 

But that didn't stop him from throwing himself onto Jeonghan as soon as he stepped into the house. The younger had stumbled a little but hugged back nonetheless. 

"Wow, look Jihoonie it's my big baby" Jeonghan teased and Jihoon giggled lightly, smiling at Seungcheol. 

"Please don't leave me alone ever again." Seungcheol had said as he hugged Jeonghan tighter. His husband had only laughed as he asked if the kids were asleep. That had been a battle of it's own but Seungcheol was glad that he had won it and all the boys were sleeping peacefully. 

"Did you have a good time, Jihoonie? Did Hannie get you some good stuff" Seungcheol pulled away from his husband then, letting him go to check on the kids. 

Jihoo had only nodded at him as he explained that Jeonghan had been so nice to him and they had a great day today. He looked really tired though and Seungcheol let him go to his room after a brief hug. 

He was ready to head to bed too but then he would need his husband for that. He had found him in the nursery holding Chan close as he cooed at him and Seungcheol was overcome with a wave of affection. It was so obvious how much Jeonghan loved their children and even a day without him had him like this. Seungcheol didn't hesitate to cross the room to kiss his husband, feeling so so happy to have these people in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so i dont think I'll be writing about Jihoon meeting everyone for the first time because i already have so many other things planned for this. But i can tell you that he doesn't open up to them all easily and is a little insecure too till he has a talk with the always cheerful soonyoung who was also adopted and he's able to bring johoon out of his shell. Its a gradual process but he eventually comes to see everyone as his family and Soonyoung and him become close friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon gets in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a kid!fic if there isn't a fight that lands the kids in the principal's office. I tried to change it up a little though. Let me know what you guys think. comments motivate me a lot!!!

Jihoon had just exited the school when he saw Jeonghan standing infront of his car waiting for him. He was surprised to see him there since Soonyoung and him went to the same school and Joshua would pick them up. It was hard for Jeonghan hyung to come out especially to pick him since he had his little brothers to take care of at home. And Soonyoung lived a walking distance from their house anyway so it was no problem. He was just about to go to the car when he heard some kids talking.

"Wow he's hot. You think he's someone's dad? Or would I have a chance." It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were talking about his hyung from the way that they were gawking at him. 

"You wouldn't have a chance with him even if he wasn't someone's dad. He needs a real man."

It made Jihoon feel awful. They shouldn't get to say stuff like that about him. He was obviously older and married or not he didn't deserve to be talked about like that. He thought to say something then but he didn't want to create a scene. And soon enough Soongyoung had come up behind him, throwing an arm around his shoulder as he spoke. 

"Jeonghan hyung has been trying to get your attention for over a minute now. You okay?" 

Jihoon had only nodded as he started to follow his friend to his family. Soonyoung had greeted Jeonghan as soon as they got close and Jihoon had done the same following up hy asking him why he had come today. 

"Shua and Seokmin had to out of the city for some work and so now I am here to pick you up with four screaming children in the car. Oh and by the way you'll be staying with us for the weekend Soonyoungie." Jeonghan had said. "And Seungcheol will be taking the whole weekend off or I might go crazy." 

Jihoon laughed as he got into the car, welcomed by the screams of his baby brothers and Jun and unsurprisingly Soonyoung. And for a moment he forgot about everything and instead listened to the various stories being told.

The day had gone by just great but Soonyoung and Jihoon could tell just how tired and stressed Jeonghan was. It wasnt easy to care of so many kids at once and Seungcheol wasn't home yet. The two of them had however managed to calm all the kids down and distract them with a game. Jeonghan was busy cooking dinner in the kitchen when Seungcheol had finally returned. Hansol immediately abandoned everything to jump onto him with a cry of Daddy. 

After all the kids had greeted him he turned to Jihoon. 

"On a scale of one to ten how upset is Jeonghannie?" Jihoon only laughed at his worried expression and chose not to answer him despite his whining. 

"Oh look who's finally decided to come home four hours later than he said he would." Jeonghan had come out of the kitchen then carrying a crying Chan. 

"Baby, I'm sorry I got held up by a client. You know I wouldn't do it on purpose" Seungcheol had immediately said trying to placate Jeonghan who only stared him down before handing Chan over to him. 

"Go change your son's diaper." Was all he said in reply and then turned towards Jihoon. "Sweetie, would you mind getting the kids settled for dinner?" 

Jihoon had nodded in reply trying to stifle his laugh when he saw Seungcheol's expression at Jeonghan's complete change in tone. 

"Someone's grumpy today." He had whispered but ofcourse Jeonghan had heard him. 

"Im sorry, what did you say?"

"Nothing honey, I love you." Seungcheol smiled at him and Jeonghan then walked away with a roll of his eyes. They never really argued seriously but this back and forth between them was common and Jihoon found it amusing most times.

A while later they were all seated at the table with their food. Jeonghan stood at the kitchen counter with Seungcheol. It seemed they had made up by now with how Seungcheol was backhugging Jeonghan and whispering in his ear. The tiring day forgotten as they all ate together and listened to the kid's stories about their day. And Jihoon wasn't reminded of his predicament until he was in bed. Soonyoung sleeping in his room on a blow up mattress. 

"Hey, Soon? How would you feel if someone thought you're dad was hot?" He had decided to ask after some contemplation. 

"Oh my god. Jihoon do you think my dad is hot?" Soonyoung asked as he sat up in surprise.

"No! God no!" He was quick to shut him down because that was just absurd. "It's just that today, when Jeonghan hyung came to pick us up, there were some kids that were saying stuff about him and made me feel kind of uncomfortable cause he's like my dad, you know?" 

Soonyoung was quiet for a while before he got up to sit on Jihoon's bed. 

"Okay look, Jeonghan hyung is pretty attractive there's no denying that. I think even I had a crush on him when I was little." Soonyoung said and Jihoon kicked him a little at his confession which he easily dodged. "I mean you can't really control what people say but you can talk to this about Jeonghan hyung if it's something that really bothers you." 

"What would I tell him? It'll just make things weird for him too and it's not like it's his fault!" 

Soonyoung sighed because Jihoon had a point and he surely did not want to make Jeonghan uncomfortable either. 

"Then the best thing to do is ignore it. Or you could always talk to Seungcheol hyung?" 

\- Jihoon scoffed at that. There was no way he could tell him either. He'd seen how protective he was of Jeonghan and he really would not like to trigger him. 

"You know he's a lot more level headed than you think. I don't think he'd go out fighting a bunch of teenagers for it."

"Let's just hope it doesn't happen again. Jeonghan hyung doesn't come to pick us up everyday anyway so they'll forget about him" 

Jihoon had turned over then kicking Soonyoung off of the bed onto his own mattress. He'd kicked a little too hard though and Soonyoung groaned in pain.

"You're cruel."

################

Seungcheol had been at work when he had gotten a call from a frantic Jeonghan. He seemed out of breath and was talking way too fast for Seungcheol to understand.

"Baby. You need to calm down. Take a breath and then tell me what's wrong."

Jeonghan paused for a while but Seungcheol could hear him breathing heavily. 

"I got a call. From Jihoon's school. He apparently got into a fight and he's hurt but also in trouble I think." Jeonghan had said then and Seungcheol was shocked. This was something he never expected from Jihoon. The boy mostly stayed to himself and was never one to pick a fight. Also the possibility that he could be badly hurt was scary and Seungcheol was already packing his stuff to go to the school. 

"Okay. Look he's probably fine and he must've had a good reason for doing what he did. I'll go over and get him right now, okay?" Seungcheol tried to calm Jeonghan down. It was impossible for him to go to the school when he had both Chan and Hansol at home, so he had to let Seungcheol do this.

"Okay. Just let me know if he's okay. And we're going to talk to him about this once you get home."

"Yeah. We'll do that. We're good parents" Seungcheol had told him before ending the call and driving to the school.

He found Jihoon sitting outside the principal's office and his heart broke. The poor boy was covered in bruises. A cut on his head, a busted lip and a nasty bruise on his eye. He hadn't expected this at all, sure kids fought sometimes but it was never this violent. That's when he figured that there was more to it. 

He approached him slowly, crouching down to be at eye level but the teen refused to meet his eyes. Seungcheol could tell he was embarrassed and upset but he just wanted to know if he was okay. 

"Hoonie. I'm not mad at you. This isn't like you and I know there must be a reason why you got angry but I'm gonna need you to talk to me." 

The boy still didn't look up and Seungcheol could see a few tears escaping his eyes. Seungcheol hated seeing him like this, hated it even more that he couldn't help. 

"Look, I'm gonna go talk to the principal real quick and then we'll go home, get you fixed up and you can tell us what happened okay?" Seungcheol said and only got up when Jihoon nodded. 

The talk with the principal didn't go as well as he would have liked. It seemed that the man didn't know the cause for the fight either but had made sure that the kids involved were punished. Jihoon was suspended for three days along with the seniors he fought. It made no sense to Seungcheol why he would fight the seniors when he knew he couldn't take them on but he couldn't help but glare at all of them for hurting his son. 

He honestly didn't know how to tell Jeonghan about this either. He knew that the other would freak out, nothing hurt him more than seeing his children in pain. He didn't try to talk to Jihoon during the drive home either, giving him some time to collect his thoughts. 

He noticed that the boy was limping when he got out of the car to walk inti the house and immediately held onto him to provide some support. He was seething with anger at the boys who had done this to him but he was a mature adult now and he had to handle situations like one. 

Jeonghan had opened the door and immediately his eyes widened when he looked at Jihoon. Pulling him into a tight hug as he repeatedly asked him if he was okay. Jihoon was still quiet but he hugged Jeonghan back just as tightly, burying his face in his chest to hide his tears.

Jeonghan then walked them to the kitchen and pulled out the first aid kit to tend to his wounds. Seungcheol standing behind him, just as worried. He was just glad that Hansol and Chan were asleep and did not have to witness this. 

A few minutes later Jihoon spoke up. His voice wavering as he tried to keep going. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry I dissapointed you guys." His hands were balled up into fists and he was breathing harshly. Seungcheol just wanted to hug him tightly and forget this ever happened.

Jeonghan had been quick to soothe him though. Pulling him into another hug as he rubbed his back, wiping away the tears that had fallen. 

"Baby, we're not mad at you. We trust you and someone must have been bothering you for you to react like this." Jeonghan spoke as he ran a hand through Jihoon's hair. "We just want to know what happened." 

Jihoon was quiet for a long time but they both waited patiently for him.   
Jeonghan still holding him close. 

"You know how you came to pick me up from school last week? Well there were these kids saying awful things about yoh and it upset me then but I chose to ignore it." His breathing was picking up again now clearly indicating that he was bothered. 

"Well today they came up to me again and started talking saying all sorts disgusting things and I just got so angry that I punched one of them." Seungcheol could see the guilt on Jeonghan's face and he immediately wrapped an arm around his waist. 

Honestly Jeonghan was used to this. People felt the need to give their opinions on everything and Seungcheol had gotten into his fair share of fights trying to protect the other boy. A part of him was really proud of Jihoon for standing up for Jeonghan like that but he knew his husband wouldn't feel the same. 

"Jihoonie. I understand that you were upset and I'm thankful that you protected me but you know violence isn't the right way to solve this." 

The boy had sighed deeply before looking up at Jeonghan. 

"I know but...you're my dad and no one wants to hear people saying stuff like that about their parents. I just wanted them to stop." Jeonghan and Seungcheol were both surprised. Jihoon hadn't called either of them dad up till now. Jeonghan was tearing up now for a completely different reason. 

He leaned down to press a kiss on Jihoon's forehead. 

"I know, sweetie and I understand that. But just promise me that next time you'll talk to us about something that's bothering you instead of dealing with it alone." 

Jihoon only nodded in reply. Meekly asking if he was in trouble right after. 

"Well since your cause was so noble, no you're not in trouble but just don't do it again, okay bud? You scared us both so much." Seungcheol had replied ruffling his hair. "Now go get showered and in bed so you can get better." 

Jihoon had gotten up then but instead of leaving he hugged both men tightly. 

"Thank you. I love you both" he said quickly before limping away. 

Jeonghan then completely collapsed into his arms, crying and Seungcheol just chuckled and held him tighter. 

"He called me dad and he said he loved us. Oh my God." He had said between sobs and Seungcheol kissed him on the head. 

"We're raising him right. Look at him protecting you." Jeonghan slapped him on the chest lightly. He was still upset that his son got hurt. "I'm honestly glad he did it cause I sure as hell would have." 

Seungcheol expected Jeonghan to tell him he was being stupid but instead his husband just leaned his head up to kiss him deeply. Seungcheol's hold on his waist tightening as he pulled him closer. 

"I love you" Jeonghan whispered when they parted and Seungcheol felt like the luckiest person ever when he said it back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan takes a trip.

Seungcheol didn't know how it happened but he found himself alone with three kids and a teenager when Jeonghan had decided that he wanted to go on a weekend trip. Seungcheol had been completely on board with the idea, it had been so long since Jeonghan had had some time for himself and he deserved this. Plus he would have Jihoon with him to help him out. Chan had started walking around now and so he was a tad bit harder to take care of but Seungcheol had gotten so much better at taking care of more than one kid at a time. 

Jeonghan had left with Joshua and a couple of their old college friends on Friday. It had been a tearful goodbye, Jeonghan had hugged the boys tight as he tried to keep himself from crying. Seungcheol ultimately had to push him out of the house before he changed his mind about going. Seungkwan had also been upset about him leaving but he had been distracted easily by something Jihoon had on his phone. Hansol didn't seem to mind Jeonghan leaving as much and Chan was just confused. The one year old was the closest to his appa and Seungcheol figured he would have the hardest time with him.

The first day had surprisingly gone really well and all the boys had behaved like angels. Hansol had asked about Jeonghan before going to bed as he was so used to him putting him to sleep. Seungkwan had had school that day so he was too tired to question anything. Jihoon had helped him clean up before heading to bed and Seungcheol had ultimately gone to bed with Chan.

The second day was uneventful as well but the boys had too much pent up energy and so Seungcheol had taken them over to Seokmin's house to play. That also meant that he could have someone to talk to. Seokmin was also really good with Chan so Seungcheol would also get some sort of rest. They had spent most of the day there and Seokmin ordered them food and they ultimately left after dinner. All the boys except Jihoon falling asleep on the car ride home. 

Seungcheol was feeling pretty good about himself. He had gone two days without any major problems but it didn't stay that way for long. He had allowed the kids to face time Jeonghan that day. It had started off with them eagerly talking to him and Chan trying to kiss him through the phone which was adorable. However soon Seungkwan had realised how much he missed his appa and had started crying. Which set off Hansol and Chan as well and soon he was dealing with three crying children. Jeonghan had tried to comfort them through the phone by assuring them he would be home by the morning but he hadn't been too successful. 

Seungcheol had laughed and said goodbye to his husband to deal with his little cry babies.

"Daddy. I want appa to come home now." Seungkwan had cried and Seungcheol pulled him into a hug as he nodded. 

"I know baby but he'll be back in the morning before you wake up." He had tried to comfort them. "And he's gonna bring you a present too! You want a present right Sollie?" 

The two year immediately stopped crying as he nodded. 

"I like pink, daddy" 

Chan also calmed down once he noticed there really was no reason to cry and Seungkwan was sulking on the side of the couch as he tried to be a big boy. Seungcheol sighed at how dramatic his kids were and got up to make dinner. Honestly he couldn't wait till Jeonghan got home either. 

It was still dark when Seungcheol was woken up by a solid weight on top of him. He looked around confused before his eyes settled on his husband. Jeonghan was sitting on top of him, smiling down at him. He looked tired but he was still as beautiful as ever and Seungcheol was so happy to see him. 

"It's creepy to stare at someone while they're sleeping" he had teased Jeonghan, his voice hoarse from sleep.

"I come home after three days and this is how you welcome me" Jeonghan gasped and pinched Seungcheol's nipple making the older yelp in pain. He didn't let Jeonghan continue though. In a swift motion he had turned them around so his husband was pressed against the bed instead. He had taken a moment to just stare at the blonde, to admire his beauty and it hit him just how much he had missed him in the short time he was away. 

He took his time kissing Jeonghan then, trying his best to make up for lost time and the younger responded just as eagerly. He eventually pulled away when he felt Jeonghan thrusting his hips up onto his. 

"As much I love to ravish you right now, it's the middle of the night and we're both tired" 

"You're no fun." Jeonghan had pouted but he had pushed Seungcheol down to lay completely on top of him. Seungcheol immediately wrapped his arms around and held him close. Kissing him on the forehead as he whispered goodnight. 

He awoke a second time at around seven in the morning when he heard giggles from the other side of the bed. He turned around to find Hansol covering Jeonghan in kisses as he hugged him tight. He took his time just watching the two interact with each other. Jeonghan listened attentively to everything Hansol had to say and the smile never left his face. It was honestly a precious sight anf Seungcheol's heart felf full. 

"Appa I missed you so much. Daddy doesn't know how to read my bedtime story" Hansol had admitted and Seungcheol had decided to intervene then.

"Hey! You said I told it really good!" 

Hansol burst into giggles again as he buried his face in Jeonghan's chest and Seungcheol took this as his chance to tickle him. They had apparently made a lot of noise and soon the bedroom door was being opened by an annoyed looking Seungkwan. 

"Daddy I'm trying to sleep but you're being too lo- Appa!" He had started his complaint but it was completely forgotten when he saw Jeonghan. Jeonghan opened his arms as the boy ran over to him laughing. Hansol had chosen to sit in Seungcheol's lap now giving Jeonghan and Seungkwan some space. 

Seungcheol really loved how much his kids cared for their father and it was heartwarming to see them reunite. They had basked in the peacefulness of the moment, exchanging stories with the kids and cuddling in bed. A while later they heard a cry from the baby monitor and Seungcheol had gotten up to get Chan. 

The baby had been standing in his crib, smiling despite the pacifier in his mouth. Seungcheol had gotten him out of the crib and quickly changed his diaper so he could bring him to Jeonghan after. 

Upon entering the room he has pointed Jeonghan out to Chan, watching as the boy smiled upon seeing his appa. He had put him down then allowing him to walk towards Jeonghan. He had been hesitant at first and just stared at him with a smile for a while until Jeonghan beckoned him over with open arms. He had walked closer then allowing Jeonghan to pick him up and smother him with kisses. It almost seemed as if the one year old couldn't believe this was real. He reached out to touch Jeonghan's face as he giggled and then hugged him tight. Seungcheol had stood watching from the side with a smile on his face. 

They had spent the next hour cuddling in bed with Chan clinging to Jeonghan and Seungkwan and Hansol trying to guess what gift he had gotten them. Seungkwan had also come across the candy that Seungcheol was hiding in his drawer for himself and he just had to have some. The boys weren't alowed sweets before breakfast and Jeonghan had only allowed it because he didn't want to ruin the calm atmosphere with crying. And maybe because he was weak for his children.

Seungcheol was wondering where Jihoon was when the door to the room was opened and he stuck his head inside. Jeonghan took notice of him immediately and sat up to call him over. Jihoon was smiling widely as he walked towards Jeonghan. The kid might seem reserved from his stoic expressions but he was the complete opposite of the impression he gave others. Jihoon loved how affectionate Jeonghan was and would almost never refuse him so it was no surprise that he immediately came over to hug Jeonghan. 

Chan didn't seem to like that Jeonghan's attention was diverted and began to whine as he pulled at Jeonghan's arm to separate the two. Seungcheol only laughed from the side as Jihoon stuck his tongue out at Chan playfully. Jeonghan pulled Jihoon to sit next to him as he turned to Chan. 

"Hey, he's my baby too, Channie. You have to share." He said to the one year old who moved to sit in his lap. 

"I'm almost sixteen. That's not a baby." Jihoon had pointed out then but Jeonghan ignored him completely as he pressed a big kiss to his cheek, saying something about how he would always be their baby. 

"Daddy! Take a picture!" Seungkwan had said as he handed Seungcheol the phone he a d Hansol had been occupied with. They all were fresh out of bed and probably looked like a mess but Seungcheol would never say no to a family picture. He had given the rest of them a minute to adjust before taking many pictures in succession. Seungkwan had taken the phone back as soon as they were done to inspect the pictures.

Chan at that moment had decided that he had had enough of the lollipop he was eating and chose to give it Jeonghan instead. Jeonghan hadn't even protested as the baby stuck his half eaten lollipop in his mouth. 

"Ewwwwww, Baby!" Seungcheol had immediately cringed and lightly pushed at his husband. 

"What? He's my son." Jeonghan had countered as he stood up and Seungcheol only shook his head at him. "Come on boys, let's go brush our teeth and hope daddy hasn't ruined your appetite." 

"They eat my candy and still I get blamed for it" Seungcheol had said as he picked Hansol up to carry him to the bathroom. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol isn't feeling the best and Jeonghan would drop everything to comfort his favourite person

Jeonghan had just gotten back from picking Seungkwan up from school when Seokmin called.

"I don't want to worry you or anything but Seungcheol hyung looks really out of it today." He said instead of a greeting and Jeonghan was honestly not surprised. "I think he's sick but he won't admit it and go home so I think you should call him."

Seungcheol had been sluggish this morning too while getting ready for work and he barely had any breakfast but when Jeonghan had suggested that he take the day off he had stubbornly refused. There really was no way that he would be able to work in that condition and it would only delay the healing process. 

Jeonghan sighed to himself as he thanked Seokmin for telling him and then hung up to call his husband. Hansol was pulling at his pants, complaining about something but Jeonghan was distracted at the moment and just picked him up to placate him for a while. 

Seungcheol had picked up after a few rings and Jeonghan could tell from his voice that he wasn't doing well. 

"Seungcheol. Seokmin already told me that you're still not feeling better and I want you to pack up and come home. Right now." Jeonghan had said seriously, not giving Seungcheol any time to refute him.

"I know that you have work to do but you're not going to get anything done like this. I'm sure the place will keep running if you took a few days off." His voice was softer this time, trying his best to convince Seungcheol. "Sollie, tell daddy that he needs to rest when he's sick" 

"Daddy. You need to rest or the doctor will give you a yucky shot. It hurts so much daddy but I'll hold your hand if you get one" The boy had said, using the same technique that they used on him. Jeonghan gave him a kiss on the cheek when he heard Seungcheol laugh and agree to come home. 

Jeonghan had opened the door for Seungcheol as soon as he saw his car pull up. The older looked so tired and it seemed that even walking was exhausting him so Jeonghan quickly moved to his side. Seungcheol only smiled at him greatfully and let himself be lead inside. Seungkwan and Hansol were immediately there to greet their daddy though and Jeonghan could see Seungcheol unintentionally cringe from the noise even if he tried his best not to show it. 

"Boys, daddy isn't feeling too well today so can we please use our inside voices and help him get better?" 

He had gotten two eager nods in reply and he smiled at his boys before continuing to the bedroom. Chan was in their room already as Jeonghan had been trying to put him down for a nap and he smiled upon seeing his parents. Jeonghan laid Seungcheol down on the bed and the baby had immediately laid on top of his daddy to cuddle him. Seungcheol didn't seem bothered by that so Jeonghan just let him be as he went outside to make sure the kids were okay. 

He found them watching cartoons in the living room and knowing that he wouldn't be able to give them all his attention today he asked them if they would like to spend the day at the grandparent's house. He had sighed in relief when the two agreed easily and then moved to call his mom. 

He returned to the room to find his husband fast asleep with Chan on top of him. He took a moment to coo at them and then went to get the boys ready. 

He was in the middle of helping Hansol with his pants when he noticed the worried expression on the toddler's face. 

"What's wrong, Sollie?" He tapped him under the chin lightly to get his attention.

"Is Daddy okay?" His voice quivered a little as tears welled up in his eyes and Jeonghan immediately sat him down in his lap to comfort him. 

Jeonghan was a little surprised by that. The boys knew that Seungcheol was sick but he didn't really expect Hansol to be this worried. 

"He's fine, baby. He's just a little sick right now and he needs to rest so he can get all better. He'll be okay." He said as he rubbed the boy's tummy and kissed his head. 

"Do you wanna say goodbye to him before you go?" He didn't know if Seungcheol was awake or not but he figured that the kids could at least see him before they left. 

He made his way to the room with Hansol in his arms and Seungkwan following behind. Seungcheol was still asleep with Chan on top of him but Jeonghan put Hansol on the bed so he could kiss him goodbye. It didn't end with just one kiss though and both boys kissed their father repeatedly till he was woken up and there was nothing Jeonghan could do about it. Seungcheol didn't see to mind though and turned his head to kiss them both too, allowing Hansol to snuggle up to him. Seungkwan seemed a bit hesitant but Jeonghan gave him a reassuring smile and he joined them soon enough.

Seungcheol held them all close till their grandmother came to pick them up. Listening to their stories and assuring Hansol a million times that he really would get better soon. Jeonghan was surprised that they hadnt woken Chan up with all the jostling and noise. And when it was finally time to say goodbyt Hansol and Seungkwan made sure to kiss Seungcheol goodbye multiple times. Hansol even promised to bring back a lollipop for him incase he gets a shot. 

Jeonghan had waited at the door till they left and then returned to Seungcheol, who by then was asleep again. It honestly broke Jeonghan's heart to see him like this. The older was so exhausted, it was clear from the bags under his eyes and all the weight he'd lost. Seungcheol tended to keep all his burdens to himself, keeping it all inside till he finally reached his breaking point. He had too much of a big heart and he wanted to shoulder everyone's burdens which lead to him neglecting his own health and needs.

Jeonghan would always keep note of this though, he was the one who relieved Seungcheol of his stress and brought him back to the real world. It wasn't easy to manage all these things at once and Jeonghan made sure that Seungcheol wouldn't have to do it alone. He took this time to tidy up the house and get some work done for a client he was working with currently. 

Jihoon came home from school almost as soon as Chan woke up. Jeonghan had rushed to the room to get him before he could wake Seungcheol up. He wanted to let him sleep in for as long as he needed since it was obvious that his body needed to recharge. He then proceeded to feed him and make sure that Jihoon was also settled in. The older woke up at that time and trudged into the kitchen, ruffling Jihoon's hair in greeting before coming to wrap himself around Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan shifted in his hold to check his temperature by placing a hand to his forehead, sighing in relief when he confirmed that he wasn't feverish. He did however have a severe headache and Jeonghan was worried that this was something a little more than sickness. 

"Jihoonie, will you please take care of your brother for a while? I'm gonna go run Seungcheol a bath." Jeonghan smiled at the boy who agreed immediately, starting to move Seungcheol to the master bathroom despite his whining. A warm bath would do him some good and help to release the tension too. 

Jeonghan had to pry Seungcheol off of himself to remove his clothes and the older whined about being cold and tried to pull Jeonghan close again.Seungcheol was always extra clingy when he was sick but Jeonghan had learned how to deal with it over the years and he knew how to get through to him. 

It wasn't long before he had stripped Seungcheol down and it only took one look at his husband's face for him to get rid of his own clothes too. Seungcheol looked so much like a kicked puppy and Jeonghan felt cruel for denying him the contact he needed. That was how the two ended under the hot spray of the shower. 

Seungcheol didn't waste a minute in clinging to Jeonghan again and the blonde had welcomed him with open arms. Seungcheol was always his pillar of support, he was there for him in every way possible and Jeonghan could not be more grateful. So in times that Seungcheol felt vulnerable and separated Jeonghan was happy to bring him back to reality. 

He spent the next few minutes washing Seungcheol's hair, massaging his scalp only to hear Seungcheol sighing in what he hoped was relief. And the rest of the time was spent standing under the hot shower till Seungcheol decided he'd had enough. 

Jeonghan was somewhat grateful that Seungcheol had given him the reigns. He recalled the time he was sick and Seungcheol had cared for him so well, even going as far as to carry him everywhere around the house when Jeonghan refused to be left alone but was too tired to move. Seungcheol did everything for him and he liked that he could do the same for him now. 

He sat Seungcheol down on their bed when they were both dressed, using a towel to dry his hair so that he could lay back comfortably after. 

"I messed up at work, you know." Seungcheol had spoken then making Jeonghan stop what he was doing. He knew there was more to this than just exhaustion. He didn't say anything though, allowing Seungcheol to finish what he was saying before he could help. 

"We lost a major deal to another company because I wasn't deligent enough." His head came to rest on Jeonghan's stomach as he continued on and Jeonghan just pet him on the head gently to provide comfort. 

"Everyone there worked so hard on this project, they were so excited but I let them all down." His voice was shaky now and Jeonghan could automatically tell that he was holding back tears. Jeonghan took this as his moment to speak. He cupped Seungcheol's face with both hands, making him look up at him. 

"Cheollie, you know that this isn't your fault. I know it feels like it right now but I promise you no one is upset with you." He began as he wiped away the tears that escaped the older's eyes. "You've done so much for them and I know how hard it must be for you so don't beat yourself up about it. Some things just aren't meant to happen but I'm sure you'll get something better in return" 

He knew this wasn't enough to help Seungcheol through this and it would take a while for him to settle down again. He could however provide him with reassurance and help him see the other side.

"Cheol, you're so good to everyone and I don't think anyone would be upset with you. And I also know that these days of rest will be good for you." He said softly, leaning down to kiss on both cheeks and then his nose, smiling when it made the other laugh in surprise. 

"Yeah. I think a break might be good." He finally said as he pulled Jeonghan onto the bed with him, resting his head on his chest and throwing his leg around him. Jeonghan giggled at how much of a cuddle bug his husband was but he was happy to endulge him. 

Things weren't completely fine again just from this but they would better and he would help Seungcheol out in any way that he needed.

"I love you." Jeonghan had said softly as he pressed a lingering kiss to his husband's forehead, feeling him smile against his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon goes to the school dance

Jihoon was almost sixteen years old when he was faced with a big problem.

He had been living with Seungcheol and Jeonghan for over a year and he considered them his real family now. This included their friends along with their children. He had been hesitant to open up to everyone at first but now they were like family too. Jihoon really was grateful for everything his dads had done for him and he trusted them with his life. However this, this was something he didn't think he could tell anyone. 

It had all started out when Joshua had dropped his kids off at their house for the weekend. The boys had been ecstatic as this meant spending time with Jun and Soonyoung, who really was a ten year old at heart. He kept everyone engaged with his antics and even Jeonghan and Seungcheol loved having him over. Jihoon had found him a bit overwhelming at first as the boy had tried to befriend but later on he came to realise that this was just a part of his personality and he came to enjoy his antics too. He would never admit to it though, no matter how much Soonyoung trued to impress. He wasn't heartless though and he would endulge the boy with little smiles and maybe even laugh at his jokes once in a while. For some reason he always liked how Soonyoung smiled so brightly at him after. 

This day hadn't been any different from the others though. Jeonghan had sat back on the sofa with Chan asleep against his chest as he watched Seungcheol "wrestle" three kids. Jihoon had stood to the side with Soonyoung, having to physically hold him back from joining in. He wasn't sure his dad could handle three kids and a teenager at once, no matter how strong he was. 

It was only after Seungcheol had admitted defeat and tucked himself next to Jeonghan for protection that the peaceful atmosphere returned. Jun, Seungkwan and Hansol easily being distracted by the cartoons on the TV. Soonyoung too had sat down on the floor, pulling Jihoon down with him. 

"Hey boys, isn't your school having a dance soon?" Jeonghan had asked then and Soonyoung immediately nodded. 

"Yeah hyung! I heard they got more money this time so I'll bet it'll be cool!" Jihoon laughed at Soonyoung's observation but he honestly was surprised to know that he was excited by it. He obviously knew how much Soonyoung loved to dance but this was different wasn't it? Maybe he was excited to take someone with him. He didn't know why but that thought upset him a little but he didn't know what to make of it so he just pushed it aside.

"Oh! That's great! So do you guys have dates?" Jeonghan had gotten straight to the point and even Seungcheol lifted his head to look at the two of them. 

Jihoon immediately blushed and looked down but a part of him was looking forward to knowing Soonyoung's answer. The boy had just chuckled nervously as he shook his head now and Jihoon secretly sighed in relief. He wasn't sure why though.

"What about you Jihoonie?" Seungcheol asked his this time, his voice soft to show that there was no pressure to answer. Jihoon continued to look down as he mumbled a no. He'd never been asked out before nor had anyone expressed interest in him up till now so this was completely new territory for him.

"Actually, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Soonyoung spoke up then, suddenly looking bashful and Jihoon whipped his head up to look at him. Jeonghan could tell where this was going and he immediately gripped Seungcheol's hand to hold back his excitement. 

"Would you like to go to the dance... with me? We could go as friends if you'd like? Or not? Or you dont have to go with me at all. I just-" Soonyoung had rambled on and on before Jihoon reached out to touch his arm. This was completely unexpected but he couldn't deny how warm it made him feel inside. He had never given it much thought but he always had a certain fondness for his friend and this just put things slightly into perspective. The only problem was that he had no idea if Soonyoung shared the feelings. 

"Yeah, we can go together." He replied as confidently as he could,not wanting Soonyoung to think he was agreeing under pressure or anything. He also liked the seeing the way Soonyoung's eyes scrunched up as he smiled widely, the slight tint to his cheeks making him that much cuter. He didn't look towards his parents though, knowing that they would make a big deal out of this and he just wasn't ready for that yet. 

"Okay, that's cool. I'll tell my dad I finally have a date then." 

Then just as easily everything had gone back to the way it was and Jihoon had completely missed the way Jeonghan had slapped Seungcheol's thigh in excitement, ignoring his cries of pain and almost waking the baby asleep on his chest. 

Seungkwan a few minutes later turned to Jeonghan and Seungcheol, hands placed on his hips as he talked. 

"When can I go on a date?" That had everyone stifling laughter. 

"You can go on a date when you can spell watermelon without help." Seungcheol had replied rather seriously, smiling proudly when he saw the boy's conflicted expression. The thought of one of his boys dating he could deal with, two was too many. 

The days leading up to the dance were stressful to say the least. Jihoon had been spending more time with Soonyoung and he could no longer deny that what he felt for his wasn't what he felt for his other friends. And so he wanted to look and do his best at the dance. A part of his desperately wanted Soonyoung to like him as well. 

It was why he decided to go to Jeonghan for some help. He had found him in the living room, rocking Chan to sleep as he fed Hansol at the same time. Jihoon was often amazed at his ability to multitask and care for the family so well. He almost felt bad for distracting him but this was important. 

"Um, dad?" He said softly to get Jeonghan's attention and not disturb Chan. The older male smiled upon seeing him, calling him over to listen to what he had to say. 

"You know how I have to go to the dance with Soonyoung this weekend?" He began slowly, shaking his head and continuing when Jeonghan eagerly nodded yes. "Well I was hoping you could take me shopping for it?" 

Jihoon had no doubts that Jeonghan would agree, shopping was his favourite thing to do even if he didn't do it often. He had a great sense of style and Jihoon would appreciate any help he could get. 

"Oh my God! I thought you'd never ask! Of course I'll help you Hoonie. We just need to wait for Seungcheol to get back and then I'll take you out. Just the two of us." That came with a loud protest from Hansol about always being excluded.

"And Hansol." Jeonghan immediately added not wanting his whining to wake Chan up. And also because he was right, he hadn't gotten to spend enough time with him and it wasn't a bother to bring him since he was such a great shopping buddy. 

This was the third suit that Jihoon had tried on but he just didn't think it was what he wanted. Apparently Jeonghan had talked to Soonyoung about what he was wearing and so they would be able to colour coordinate. Jihoon felt giddy just thinking of that and he didn't want to dissapoint.

He never could hide anything from Jeonghan though and he thought it was better to just tell him the truth. He walked out of the fitting room to find Jeonghan helping Hansol try on different sunglasses and complimenting him in each of them.

"Um dad. I don't think I want a suit." He had immediately blurted out, expecting Jeonghan to be a little dissapointed but all he got in return was a soft smile. 

"I was thinking that you might feel that way and since the theme isn't too formal, I picked this out for you." He pointed over to the clothes held by a salesman and Jihoon smiled at him widely. 

Jeonghan had chosen a white button down along with some black slacks for him and while it kept up with the formal theme, it wasn't constricting and Jihoon felt much more comfortable. Jeonghan seemed to be pleased with it too and they were all able to come to an agreement quickly. Even Hansol had seemed to appreciate the clothing and gave Jihoon a big kiss when he approached them. 

When the day finally arrived Jihoon was so nervous, he though he might throw up. Luckily he had his family to distract him from the butterflies in his tummy. Seungkwan had made it his personal mission to compliment Jihoon as many times as he can and Hansol tried his best to the do the same. Jeonghan had fussed over him quite a bit as well, making sure that he was good to go.

Seungcheol had stood back with Chan and a camera in his hands, taking as many pictures of them as he could. This had led to an impromptu photoshoot with the boys and Jeonghan stiking different exaggerated poses for Seungcheol to capture. Jihoon had been completely rid of his nervousness as he enjoyed his family's antics. 

They were all broken apart by the doorbell soon enough and Jihoon was nervous all over again as he was reminded of what was happening. Joshua and Seokmin also felt the need to see the two boys off and had joined Soonyoung to pick up Jihoon, Jun coming along with them as he couldn't be left alone. 

They had all greeted eachother and given the two boys some space. Soonyoung had timidly stepped up to Jihoon and complimented him. That alone had Jihoon blushing like crazy but he didn't back down either and made sure to compliment Soonyoung too. 

"You know just so we're clear, I'm not just doing this cause I don't want to go to a school dance alone... I actually really want to go out with you." Soonyoung had said after a few seconds of silence and Jihoon was completely stunned. He had hoped that this was the case because he had come to realise that he infact did have feelings for Soonyoung but had hid it in fear of being rejected and ruining their friendship. This almost felt surreal. He was smiling widely when he looked up at Soonyoung again. 

"I would really like that too." He had replied before stepping up to kiss Soonyoung on the cheek lightly, giggling at the fact that he just kissed his best friend. 

The moment didn't last long though as they were soon being interrupted by their parents who were eager to take a picture of them together. Soonyoung smiled at Jihoon again, taking his hand in his as they posed for the picture. 

"You do realise that out children are on a date? With eachother?" Joshua had said loudly once the boy's had left for the dance. "If they play this right we could be family."

Jeonghan scoffed at that threw his arms around Joshua's shoulders to hug him tightly. 

"We're already family, Joshy!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the farmhouse!

After much planning and coordinating Jeonghan had somehow managed to get everyone ready for a trip to the farmhouse. It wasn't their farmhouse, it really was owned by Seungcheol's parents but they had kindly offered it to them for the weekend. Jeonghan had been elated at the idea, he loved the idea of getting his children close to nature and opening their eyes to things that didn't concern technology. He had also come to realise that it would be much more enjoyable if they got everyone to come along with them.

It had taken a while but he had managed to get his way and on a Friday they were packing up all that they would need for a roadtrip and weekend off. That was a little difficult as well considering Hansol had wanted to bring everything with him, Seungkwan was concerned with sleeping arrangements and Chan just wanted Jeonghan to hold him. The only one cooperating was Jihoon and Jeonghan felt bad asking him to do stuff since he had just returned from school. Seungcheol also had to make a last minute run to the grocery store to get the things they were missing out on but soon enough they were piled in the car and on the move. 

Seungkwan had insisted that he had to sit with Jun because they were best friends and so Jeonghan had no choice to get his car seat set up in Joshua's car. This had led to Hansol pouting since Jeonghan hadn't let him join them. He just didn't think that the 3 year old would have been comfortable with that either and he didn't want any problems this time. He had even put the boy in a pull up diaper even though he was completely potty trained now but it was a long journey and they couldn't take any risks. 

Seungcheol seemed to be just as excited as the kids for this trip and Jeonghan couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm as he told Hansol about all the things they would do there. He hadn't had a proper break since Chan was born and even now Jeonghan refused to get on a plane with three little children so this trip was ideal. It trip was something they all needed even if planning for it wasn't easy. 

It had taken roughly two hours for them to drive there with one bathroom break and another so Jeonghan could feed Chan. However by their standards they had reached at a great time, even if everyone had reached there before them.  
Seungkwan had run up to greet them as soon as they stepped foot into the house.

"Daddy, they have cows here! And chickens and horses too!" He had babbled on and Seungcheol had pretended to be surprised for his sake. The farmhouse was quite vast and there was so much here that would appeal to the children. Especially the animals. Jeonghan considered that a win. 

They had all taken their time to get settled into their rooms before meeting in the living room again, where the kids were already engaged in a game of tag. Jeonghan had internally cringed each time they ran close to a corner but figured not to make a big deal of it and scare them. The best part was that Chan seemed to be occupied as well, relishing in the attention given to him by his uncles, so Jeonghan had gotten the opportunity to look around and get everything settled. He had however crawled straight into his lap as soon as he sat down to discuss what they would do next.

Jihoon and Soonyoung had been immersed in their own world and it was no surprise when they announced that they would head out by themselves to explore. Seungcheol and Joshua had exchanged a suggestive look then that made Jeonghan roll his eyes at their childishness. 

"Uncle Jeonghan, can we please go feed the goats? Please?" Minghao had walked up to him, holding Jeonghan's face in his tiny hands as he asked politely. There really was no way Jeonghan could say no to that face and he had immediately agreed, making all the kids cheer in delight as grown ups groaned at the thought of moving. 

It ended up with him, Seungcheol and Seokmin leading four kids and a baby to where the animals were kept. The short walk consisted of Seungcheol whining while Jeonghan kept a close eye on the children walking infront of them and Seokmin making various noises to keep Chan entertained. Jeonghan was often impressed by how easy it was for Seokmin to entertain children, a little envious too if he was being honest. 

They reached the goat penn soon enough and the children were elated. Except Hansol who seemed to be a little scared and refused to enter. It took a lot of convincing for him to go inside but only if Seungcheol carried him. However he did get over his fear after a while and asked to be let down, even if he stuck close to Seungcheol. The other kids had a great time feeding and petting the baby goats. Seungkwan had tried his best to convince Jeonghan that they should take one home but even he knew that wasn't possible. It was adorable to hear his reasoning though. 

Next they visited the barn where the cows were kept. Jeonghan had to admit that even he was excited by that. He had always loved cows for some reason and he was eager to see them and it only got better when they got to feed the calfs milk from a bottle. Jeonghan had held Chan as he fed a baby a cow trying to get him interested as well but the baby was a little too distracted by the cracker he was eating. Junseemed to be the most fearless out of all the kids, he had petted all the animals and even fed them from his hands. He also tried his best to get his friends to do the same but Jeonghan's kids took too much after Seungcheol and Minghao was busy taking pictures. Seungcheol had stood close to him the whole time and Jeonghan wasn't sure if it was because he was scared or tired. 

They went to see the ducks after that and allowed the kids to play with eachother in the open area while they rested on the ground. However, Jeonghan decided it was time to go back when Chan started crying after finishing his snack. It had been a while since they had been out and the kids were probably hungry by now. Luckily for them Joshua and Mingyu had already started on dinner and all they had to do was get the kids washed up, which Jeonghan made easy by getting the three of them in the bathtub together. He urged Seungcheol to get in as well after a while as Chan was getting antsy. He let Seungcheol dress himself first while he dressed Chan and then left his to clothe Hansol and Seungkwan while he showered quickly, completely ignoring Seungcheol's cries. 

Dinner had gone by quickly as well as they listened to the children go on and on about everything they saw that day. Soonyoung and Johoon had also added to that conversation by telling their own stories. Jihoon was so much more relaxed now and would joke and talk easily and it made Jeonghan so proud.

Hansol was basically falling asleep sitting up when Jeonghan realised it was way past their bedtime. Running around all day must have tired them out as well and so he decided to get Seungkwan and Hansol in bed. He had tried to put Chan down as well but he remembered that the boy had taken a short nap a while ago which meant he wouldn't sleep so easily. Jeonghan gave up after a while and brought him out to where the grown ups were sitting, handing him to Seungcheol who was much better at putting him to sleep. He settled down next to his husband as he caught up with their conversation. 

He could easily that just spending time like this with his family was so so fulfilling and he wouldn't like to be anywhere else. He felt so close to all of them that he couldn't imagine a life without them anymore. And they had only met Mingyu and wonwoo less than a year ago but they were already so so close. The calm atmosphere was disrupted however when Joshua spoke up. 

"So, Jihoon and Soonyoung seem to be getting really close. And they're sharing a room." He started off and Jeonghan already did not like where this was going. "Do you think we should give them "the talk"?" 

Jeonghan protested loudly at that, covering his ears as he vehemently shook his head. Chan found his reaction to be quite funny and laughed loudly as he tried to copy him. 

"They've only been dating for a month, no one's in that much of a hurry." He had said quickly then, looking to Seungcheol for help.

"Well I don't think he's wrong. There's no harm in talking to them about it, right?" He said after a moment of consideration, continuing on when Jeonghan scoffed at him. "Hey! You and I were almost their age when we did it" 

That alone had Jeonghan squawking as he covered Chan's ears as he glared at his husband, ignoring their laughing friends. Seungcheol really had a big mouth.

"You know what, fine. I'd like to see you have that talk with Jihoon too." He smiled sweetly at Seungcheol before getting Chan and retreating to the bedroom. Seungcheol was left with his mouth agape as he realised what he had brought upon himself. 

"Wait so you guys were each other's first time too? That's disgustingly adorable." Mingyu had loudly spoken up and Seungcheol didn't hesitate to fling a cushion at him. 

***

The next day they all had gone to pick strawberries, another activity that Jeonghan was excited for. Strawberries were the best, Chan and him shared the same opinion so he hadn't felt bad about dragging everyone out at all. Seungkwan had complained multiple times about the sun getting in his eyes but Jeonghan was aware that it was all so he could wear Seungcheol's snapback, that he seemed unwilling to share. Ofcourse Jeonghan had taken matters into his own hands and plucked the hat off of his husband's head to place it on Seungkwan's instead. It was far too big on him but he looked adorable, especially with the big smile on his face.

Hansol had seemed enthusiastic about it too but he soon lost interest, much like Mingyu and the two opted to toss around the ball the had brought along. Jun had cleverly come up with the idea to make picking strawberries a competition and easily got everyone involved. They were paired up but Jeonghan had Chan really had no intention of playing. Jeonghan had sent Seungcheol to wash some of the strawberries they had picked and soon he was sitting on the ground with Chan in his lap, both enjoying the fruit as they watched the others run around.

He was busy watching Chan make a mess of his clothes as he ate when Seungcheol sat down next to him as well. 

"Seungkwan is going to be upset if you slack off, you know." He said distractedly, smiling at Chan when he made a face after probably eating a sour strawberry. 

"Yeah but I got you something!" Seungcheol seemed rather enthusiastic so Jeonghan turned to face him. He couldn't help but let out a surprised laugh at the sight infront of him. 

Seungcheol was holding his palm out with a small heart shaped strawberry placed on it. Jeonghan didn't know how he came across that but he wasn't complaining. 

"I love you." Seungcheol had declared then and Jeonghan didn't hesitate to throw his arms around him to pull him into a kiss. He wouldn't even eat the fruit before he made sure to take multiple pictures of it to remember this moment forever. 

They were interrupted soon enough by Seungkwan's loud cry of "daddy!" once he noticed Seungcheol was missing and at the same time Chan had started to cry as he finished his strawberry. 

It was hard for them to have a moment alone with their kids but Jeonghan supposed it was why every moment was made more special and he wouldn't trade anything in his life for the world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon and soonyoung get the talk

After their most recent discussion Jeonghan had slowly began to take notice of how Jihoon and Soonyoung seemed to be spending a lot more time together. It wasn't something that bothered him at all, he quite enjoyed seeing the two figure their way around eachother. And Jihoon had been a lot happier these days so that was all that really mattered to Jeonghan. They reminded him so much of Seungcheol and himself. The two of them had gotten together after being friends for a long time and Jeonghan can still remember how how he felt at the start of their relationship. That thought alone was enough to convince him that they needed to talk to the kids about their relationship.

He had no doubt that it would be the most awkward conversation ever and a part of him was scared of Jihoon's reaction. But some things just couldn't be ignored. This was their duty as parents. 

He had brought it up to Seungcheol too one night when they were getting ready for bed. Seungcheol had been taken aback by what he was suggesting, whining immediately because that's just so embarrassing and he doesnt want jihoon to hate him already.

"Seungcheol, you got the talk, I got the talk, everyone gets the talk even if the kids know more than us. It's part of the parenting plan." Jeonghan had supplied helpfully, trying his best to assure Seungcheol that this was important. "Plus I'd like a chance to be an embarrassing parent for once." 

"Im not gonna bring it up to him though. You can do that." 

"No way. We'll settle this the right way" Jeonghan had replied, sitting up straighter on the bed as he held his hand out.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

It was no surprise that Seungcheol lost the game, he wasn't very good at winning against Jeonghan. It was something he had made peace with and it no longer bothered him. This time however he was flustered because how would he even bring this up to Jihoon. The boy wouldn't like him prying into his life like that. He was a teenager and Seungcheol had no experience with them.

He had stood outside Jihoon's door for about five minutes, contemplating when the door was swung open by the boy himself. 

"I can see your shadow from under the door, you know." Jihoon had said casually as he looked up at Seungcheol. "Was there something you needed?"

"No, I was just wondering if your dad and I could talk to you about something. Will you please join us in the living room?" He sounded so stiff and he could tell that Jihoon was a bit surprised at his tone too but the boy only nodded as he followed him to the living room. 

Seungcheol gestured for him to sit as he himself settled next to Jeonghan on one end of the couch. Jeonghan smiled sweetly at Jihoon to reassure him and Seungcheol wondered how someone's presence could be that warm. He didn't say anything though, instead he turned to look at Seungcheol and he was reminded of just how evil his husband was. 

"So...um...you know how you and Soonyoung have been dating for a while now?" Seungcheol started off unsurely, keeping his eyes on Jihoon to gauge his reaction.

"Well it's just that it's common to have certain...urges at this stage." Jihoon's eyes immediately went wide, the tips of his ears turning red from embarrassment as he realised what was happening. Seungcheol took note of it too but he didn't know what to do about it and just continued on.

"And it's completely normal but you've just gotta be safe, you know." 

Jihoon groaned loudly at that and fell back against the couch. 

"Are you guys really trying to talk to me about sex right now?" He had mumbled then and Jeonghan couldn't help but laugh. Seungcheol turned to look at him accusingly then and he finally decided to help him out. 

"You know I can't have children right? So there's no cause of concern and they already taught us everything at school. We really don't need to this. Please" 

Jeonghan got up from his place to sit next to the boy who had his face hidden between his hands. Pulling him close as he began to explain the situation.

"We know, baby but we just need to make sure that you're comfortable with all this too because there's so much more to this." 

"Yeah like STD's and unplanned pregnancies." Seungcheol had unnecessarily added then and Jeonghan only glared at him because even though he was right, they didn't need to mention it now. "Sorry."

"Look, there's so many different aspects to being in a relationship and we want you to experience everything but we also want you to know that things have to go at a pace you like." He smiled reassuring at Jihoon to get rid of the horrified expression on his face. 

"You don't need to feel pressured to do anything and you need to know that we'll always be here to help you if you need it. We just want you to be safe and happy." Jeonghan finished and Seungcheol eagerly nodded, glad that Jeonghan had handled the situation so well. 

Jihoon seemed to think so as well and he hugged Jeonghan slightly before speaking. 

"Soonyoung is really nice to me and I haven't even thought of anything like that yet so you don't have to worry."  
It was surprising how well he had taken it despite the intial awkwardness. Jeonghan was just glad that their point got across. "I'm glad to have you guys though. Thank you for caring." 

As soon as he had left for his room Jeonghan slapped Seungcheol on the arm. It wasn't even that hard but his husband was a drama queen and spent several minutes whining about the pain till Jeonghan kissed him to make him stop.

"Next time I'll do the talking."

It was a completely different story with Soonyoung though. Joshua had told Seokmin of his plan and he was a little surprised by his husband's enthusiasm. 

They had sat Soonyoung down one day after school and Joshua had planned out exactly what he wanted to say. He didn't get a chance to say anything though before Seokmin had pulled out a condom from his pocket. 

"Are you familiar with this?" He had said rather dramatically as he slid the packet over the table towards Soonyoung. The boy had immediately burst into giggles then despite the obvious blush spreading on his cheeks. Joshua could only roll his eyes at his childishness and then set his husband with a glare for ruining the moment.

"Oh my God. Are you guys gonna talk about sex with me? Cause you don't need to. I already know how it works." Soonyoung had said immediately, he looked rather proud of himself and Joshua didn't know if he should be worried. "Also you have nothing to worry about because Jihoonie barely lets me hold his hand. I don't think he even likes me that much." 

He looked a little sullen at that and the atmosphere changed dramatically. The two men exchanged a quick glance before Seokmin spoke. 

"Soonyoung. You know he's just a bit shy and he has trouble showing his feelings but that doesn't mean he doesn't like you as much as you like him." He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder to comfort him. 

"These things are just new to him and he can be a little hesitant to do things. Im sure you are too but that's the thing with relationships you have to help eachother out." Joshua had added then, smiling at the teenager. 

"I know but I just want to be able to take him out and be with him but he keeps pushing me off sometimes and it feels...weird" Soonyoung didn't look up at them as he talked and Joshua moved to hug him tightly. 

" I think you should talk to him about this. Ease him into things and make sure to keep communicating properly so both of you are on the same page." 

"And I know for a fact that he likes you so much. Just last week he asked me what places you like to eat at because he wanted to take you there. Dont tell him I told you though." Seokmin said as he smiled at Soonyoung, not caring that he spoiled Jihoon's surprise. 

"You just need to give him some time to adjust and things will be great soon." 

Soonyoung got up to hug them both, his smile returning to his face and Joshua sighed in relief. Relationships were complicated and he just hoped the two of them would make it work. 

"You know once I saw this person use condoms like a water balloon" Soonyoung spoke then as he picked up the packet again.

"Oh I saw that too! We should try it!" Seokmin had said rather enthusiastically and Joshua could only stare at the two in amusement as they hurried over to the kitchen. This was not how he predicted things would go but he didn't expect anything else from his son and husband.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two short drabbles

The kids had very eagerly requested a playground set for Christmas this year, going as far as to write many letters to Santa to actually get it. The letters from Hansol had just been scribbles and doodles of a swingset while Seungkwan had gotten Jihoon's help to spell everything he wanted correctly. Seungkwan had made sure to include Chan as well, he was at the age where he understood things quite well and he understood the importance of majority apparently. Jeonghan had found the whole thing incredibly cute; and while he kept a straight face while telling the kids they would think about it, he had hit Seungcheol with an onslaught of slaps from what he claimed was "cuteness aggression." 

Seungcheol wasn't opposed to the idea at all. These playsets were a little pricey but it would last a long time and the kids would get more physical activity. Thankfully money wasn't an issue and they had ample space to put it. What he did regret was believing Jeonghan when he said the thing was easy to build.

He had been standing out in the backyard for at least two hours now, on his only day off this week, the pieces of the damn playset open infront of him. This was a kid's toy(?)! Why was it so hard to build? The manual consisted of illustrated steps and no words which Seungcheol was convinced was only to confuse him more. He shouldn't have let Jeonghan choose the set, he should've paid someone to buy and fix it up but of course his husband hadn't let him. He had thought it would be another way for the family to bond but so far his family was inside the house, crowded around the television. 

After another hour of struggling, Seungcheol had had enough. He was so close to pushing over what he had built in frustration. He was sweating profusely despite the cool weather, his neck stiff and muscles aching from the extended use. And still he had made minimal progress. He couldn't find the screws he needed and he was sure that one of the slides was upside down as well. After a few moments of deliberation he finally collapsed on the groud, ready to take a nap right there when Jeonghan, balancing Chan on his hip, walked out into the backyard through the glass doors of their living room. 

"Wow, I came out here for a show but this doesn't turn me on at all. Not that you don't look nice on the floor." Jeonghan's teasing had always been enjoyable but he was just glad none of the kids that could understand him were there. 

Seungcheol stood up then, taking the instruction book towards his husband, fully ready to whine about how annoyed he was. He deserved some love after all he was put through. 

"I've gone through it three times now and I just don't get it." He gestured at the half built playset in frustration. "I've been here for three hours. I'm an adult! I run my own company but I can't build my kids a stupid playset!" 

His voice and tone were a clear indication of how frustrated he was and he was clearly upset at being unable to complete something he started. 

"I've been defeated. I've been defeated by a piece of furniture." He sank to his knees at that, the manual still clutched in his hands.

"Seungcheol, sweetie, love of my life. You're holding it upside down." Jeonghan sat next to him, placing Chan on the grass next to him. It was clear how amused he was and Seungcheol could only blush because how dumb was he. Of course Jeonghan was right, he always was and Seungcheol felt even dumber as he flipped the book.

"Oh."

Jeonghan pressed a wet kiss to his cheek with a loud smooch, Chan following suit and doing the same. It made him feel a lot better though and he smiled at his husband sheepishly. 

"Boys! Come out now, let's help Daddy build this." Jeonghan called out loudly, laughing at the groans of protest but it wasn't long before the kids were running out to help and Seungcheol was glad to know he would get the family time he so craved. 

*********

Jeonghan had always prided himself on being able to multitask and take care of all four kids together. Well he really only took care of three kids primarily, Jihoon was an independent angel and Jeonghan loved him for it. However, sometimes it got too much and he just needed a day to unwind with a glass of wine and his best friends. Don't get him wrong, he loved Seungcheol and he loved spending time with him but time alone for them usually led to them rolling around in the sheets or discussing their children or bills. Right now, he needed a break from all of it. Right now, he needed to gossip with Wonwoo and Joshua while they watched some old movies and got drunk off wine. He wanted to talk about everything like teenagers at a sleepover. This included complaints about their husbands, how much they loved their kids and husbands, drama from their workplaces and more often than not, talk about their sex lives; which Jeonghan was quite proud of.

Joshua and Jeonghan basically had no filter and kept no secrets. That was why it had been a bit awkward for poor wonwoo to adjust but now he was just like them. Jeonghan was so looking forward to this night. 

He had just sent Seungcheol and the kids off to his mother's house when he realised that they were out of his favourite wine. He cursed under his breath as he remembered how Seungcheol and him had drank the last bottle during that bath they took together last weekend. 

That was the reason why he ended up at wine shop an hour before his friends would show up. It hadn't taken long for him to choose what he wanted. Jeonghan had his preferences and they wouldn't change anytime soon. 

He was just about to check out when the man at the counter stopped him.

"Sir, can I please see some ID?" He questioned looking at Jeonghan unsurely. Jeonghan honestly could not believe it. Seungcheol had told him he looked a lot younger when he cut his hair and dyed it black but he surely didn't look like a teenager. He was sure of that. 

Not wanting to drag it out though, he quickly reached for his wallet to show his ID, only to groan in frustration when he didn't find it. 

"Look, sir. I think I left my ID at home but I swear I'm twenty seven. I'm married." He showed him his ring then but the guy did not look convinced at all. "I have kids too! Four of them! I can show you." 

He then pulled out his phone to show him the picture of his family. Pointing at each child to prove his point. The guy seemed to be quite amused as well. He listened patiently as Jeonghan rambled on and on about when he had each kid and how old they were to prove his point of being old enough. He even acknowledged how cute the kids were and now Jeonghan was getting desperate.

"See! I promise I'm old enough! Its just this haircut that makes me look young. My husband says I look like a baby, which I'm not sure is a compliment. It's not a good one at least." He was leaning on the counter now, not giving the man a chance to speak. 

"I just really need this alcohol, man. Do you know how hard it is to raise kids? I love them to death but it's so hard." He let his head flop on to the counter then, weeks worth of stress coming off now. "Like I never thought I'd have to say "don't eat that" so many times in my life. Or "put your pants back on." This is my only break and I need to get drunk." 

"So just please...let me buy the damn alcohol." He sounded so desperate, he was sure the worker had taken pity on him. He felt a little guilty too for unloading all this on the man who was just trying to do his job but it had worked and he was out if there soon enough, wine bottle clutched close to himself, just in time for his "sleepover."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected party planning

For their weekly gathering this time Jeonghan had decided it would be fun to host a pool party. It was meant to be just them and their close friends but then Seungcheol's family announced that they would visit and so Jeonghan figured it would be nice to do it with them. Somehow things had only escalated from there and Jeonghan's family, some of Seungkwan and Jihoon's friends and a couple of their own friends were invited as well.

Jeonghan in all honestly loved to host parties, he liked seeing his house filled with people from time to time. Seungcheol was just as hospitable as him and the two always managed to satisfy their guests. This time it however was a bit different since it was so sudden and nothing had been planned yet. If there was something that Jeonghan didnt like it was being unprepared.

"What are we going to do? We need to go to the grocery store and we need to order food. Wait, does our grill work?" Jeonghan had been rambling as he walked around their kitchen, opening cabinets to check what they had. Seungcheol was honestly getting dizzy just watching him pace. 

"Babe, you need to calm down. There's still a few hours left. We'll be fine." He eventually grew tired, getting up from his place to stop Jeonghan. 

"We'll go to the store and you can get whatever you need and I'll call the boys over to look after the kids and help us set up. And you can just order food on the way there. Easy" Seungcheol listed off to Jeonghan, feeling quite proud of his planning. Jeonghan seemed to agree too, he nodded slightly as he moved to the boys room. 

"Okay, I'll get the boys ready and you can call Josh and Gyu. We'll take Chan with us, he's being a little demon right now. Let's spare the kids."

Seungcheol could only laugh at that. In all honesty, Chan was being a handful these days. Crying for no apparent reason, not sleeping at right time and whining incessantly. He supposed it was because of his teeth coming in and he couldn't blame the baby at all, he knew how hard it was for him. 

Luckily for them, Joshua and Seokmin were over in the next ten minutes and in moments like these Seungcheol was especially glad that they were neighbours. Problem was however that Chan was missing. It was hard to keep track of him once he had started walking, it took him only a second to run off. 

Both him and Jeonghan were ready to go out but they needed to find their child first. 

"Honestly Seungcheol how do you lose a baby?" Jeonghan was already frustrated as he looked around for him. 

"We didn't lose him, he's in the house. He probably needed some privacy."

"To do what exactly?"

"I don't know maybe he needed to poop. It must be hard with people watching." Seungcheol said with a shrug, feeling rather proud of himself when he got Jeonghan to smile. 

"Found him!"

Chan had somehow managed to squeeze himself between the two sofas, busy biting a cracker. Jeonghan had immediately rushed over to pull the baby out and into his arms. 

"Oh, my poor baby. How did you get there?" The cracker he was eating was soggy by now, the result of him only biting at it, but when Jeonghan had tried to take it away Chan had cried at the top of his lungs. Which delayed them further. 

"Didn't we get him a teether?" Seungcheol had asked as they finally went out to the car, handing Chan another cracker before he could cry any more. 

Apparently they did get him one but he didn't like it and so it was unused. Children were a piece of work Seungcheol had concluded. 

It got better after that and the drive to the grocery store was uneventful. Chan had now got his pacifier in his mouth and was biting at it ferociously, it made Seungcheol wonder how much his teeth were bothering him. Jeonghan had gotten time to make a list of everything he needed, tapping furiously at his phone on the drive there. He had also managed to somehow place the order for the food, his multitasking skills scared Seungcheol sometimes. 

"Okay, this is what we're going to do. You're taking Chan and I'll get everything we need as soon as I can." Jeonghan had said as he removed Chan from the car seat and handed him to Seungcheol once they were parked. Seungcheol had barely gotten the chance to nod before Jeonghan was marching ahead, ready to get the work done and he had no choice but to follow. 

Twenty minutes and he was standing behind Jeonghan waiting for him to decide on the type of cake he wanted. Chan had by now managed to completely ruin his shirt with slobber as he continued to bite his pacifier. Seungcheol had tried to take it from him to replace it with something else but the baby had screamed and he was not ready for tantrum then. 

"Babe let's just get both and go we're running late." He had said eventually, tired of watching his husband scrutinise the cakes. 

"But I don't want leftovers." 

"Considering the fact that we have a million people coming over, I don't think we will." That had seemed to convince him and soon they were off with two cakes. Seungcheol had snuck chan a lollipop as well, Jeonghan had noticed but he chose not to comment on it and Seungcheol considered that a win. 

"Daddy, uncle Josh almost set the house on fire." They had barely entered the house when Seungkwan came running to them, hugging Seungcheol's legs tightly. 

"No! No, he did not!" Came a voice from behind them and Seungkwan was quick to shake his head, dissapointed. Jeonghan seemed to be shocked as well and marched straight over, abandoning the grocery bags he was carrying. Seungcheol sighed as he bent down to pick up the bags and pry Seungkwan off his legs. 

"Grandma bought me a tricycle." Seungkwan mentioned as wrapped himself around one of Seungcheol's legs much like a koala, who needs to walk properly anyway. 

"Grandma's here already?" 

"Yeah. Hansol hit his head on the floor so she took him outside." Seungkwan continued. 

"Hansol got hurt?" It was honestly amazing how much had happened while they were away. A part of Seungcheol wanted to rush over to check on hansol but it was impossible right now and he knew his mother would handle him. 

"Yeah, he cried a lot, a lot, a lot but then he stopped and Grandma gave him a cookie. Did you buy icecream daddy?" Seungcheol finally reached the kitchen placing the bags on the counter to pick Seungkwan up. The boy talked so much and seungcheol always had a hard time keeping up. He just chose to kiss his cheek then and answer with a nod. 

The house was bustling already with their friends and family and Seungcheol could already see the stress on his husbands face. He chose to stay out of the way though. Letting him do what he needed to do.

Jeonghan always had a hard time with spontaneous plans and he knew this was getting to him. Which is why he chose that moment to lead everyone outside giving the other man some space to get everything ready.

It was smooth sailing after. Of course he had to stop Jun from drinking the pool water and had to force soonyoung and jihoon out of Jihoon's room but it was fairly easy. He could see Jeonghan visibly relaxing once everyone had settled and he was glad to see Hansol had found a friend in his brother's daughter, giving his mother some space to enjoy as well. 

Chan had finally started to use his teething keys once they were cold and he was much easier to handle as well. So when the party died down a little, Seungcheol easily pulled Jeonghan onto his lap. 

"You did so good today. I'm proud of you." Seungcheol said and Jeonghan snorted. He knew just how much Jeonghan loved to be praised, he also knew how much this was needed after a long day. 

"You're proud of me for throwing a party?" He had asked as he leaned back, resting against Seungcheol's chest. 

"Among other things." Seungcheol said, lips pressed against Jeonghan's temple for a soft kiss. 

"You were good too. Thank you for being so good to me." Jeonghan looked up at him then looking far too serious. Seungcheol merely chuckled at that, kissing him once, twice before smiling brightly. 

"I am really good to you aren't I? You're so lucky." 

And the slap on the chest he received for that was well deserved.


End file.
